Sammi Bloodsucker
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Sam gets bitten by a vampire...and becomes half-vampire in the process. Spooky...and of course, she's got a job to do, just like Danny does. Can she save Amity Park?
1. Chapter 1: Don't Read From The Book

_I'm going to be making a Danny Phantom fanfic this time! I decided to make a fanfic where Sam becomes a vampire! Were you expecting me to make her half-ghost like Danny? Well, I could have gone with that but I figured I would be more creative just like I did with one of my other fanfics._

 _Oh wait...there seem to be a few fanfics in which Sam is a vampire...I don't think they typically involve her TURNING into a vampire though. Oh well._

 _Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the show! And yes, Sam will have several powers just like Danny...but they'll be different._

 **Chapter 1: Don't Read From The Book**

Sam relaxed in her room, texting Danny. Unbeknownst to Danny, she had a picture of him without his shirt on that she would occasionally take a look at...but she had decided not to tell him about that. What would he think?

"Look at those abs..." thought Sam. If only Danny took his shirt off more often. Maybe he inherited his attractive torso from his father?

Right now he was busy being Danny Phantom, whether it was fighting ghosts or simply using his powers to do fun things such as walk through walls or possess people's bodies. Sam wondered why Amity Park was full of ghosts. Was there some sort of ghost magnet or something? Maybe someone should simply seal up the Ghost Zone portal so that new ghosts would stop getting in.

"If only I had the Ghostbusters' phone number..." thought Sam. Unfortunately, Amity Park was NOT in New York.

Maybe she should talk to Danny's parents about getting rid of all these paranormal creatures so that Danny could take a day off. He would probably appreciate it. Besides, he wanted to study for the pop quiz that was coming up in Mr. Lancer's class. He would not be happy with him if he failed.

Speaking of which, maybe she should study for that pop quiz too...even if she did get good grades.

"I'm sure that Mr. Lancer will appreciate it..." thought Sam. He was actually considering putting her on the honor roll. Her parents would be so proud. Maybe she wouldn't be a goth anymore.

Of course, although they WERE technically ghost hunters, Danny's parents' machinery had resulted in their son becoming part-ghost in the first place. It was one of the ironies in life...just like she was a goth who was best friends with a computer geek and a boy who was so cool he could freeze a desert solid.

And she meant that literally.

Suddenly, she got a text from Danny. Apparently, he wanted to investigate a tomb that was supposedly haunted. Of course, if Danny was a normal human being, he wouldn't even come near that tomb. In fact, he would probably scream like a little girl if he ever saw it...and of course he would probably embarrass himself around Dash if he was there and he would never hear the end of it from him.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Danny.

"I'm wide open..." answered Sam.

"Good!" exclaimed the ghost boy.

Sam smiled.

Danny had also invited Tucker to go with him, but unlike her, he seemed reluctant to do so.

"I'm s-s-scared..." murmured Tucker. Haunted tombs gave him the creeps...and the jeebies...and an awful fright.

"You'll be fine. I'll go with you, remember?" assured Danny. They were friends to the end...of time!

"If you s-s-say so..." stated the boy. He was sweating heavily as if it was a really hot summer day...even though it was currently autumn.

"Hmm, you're starting to sound like the way I did when I first started developing my ice powers..." noted the phantom.

But since he was part-ghost and captured ghosts regularly so that he could take them to the Ghost Zone, this was quite an opportunity. He would do his parents proud, even if he was technically part-ghost himself.

Of course, there was the possibility that the ghosts weren't so hostile...but he figured it would be interesting to explore the tomb regardless to see if there WERE ghosts. Perhaps the rumors were true.

And for some strange reason, he wanted his friends to come with him. Perhaps he got lonely when he was being heroic. Being a superhero could be a rather lonely life since you didn't want to expose your secret identity.

Since Danny had apparently snapped under the pressure a bit he had decided to tell his sister and his two best friends about it. Of course, those two best friends were her and Tucker. Basically, they were the only people in Amity Park who knew that Danny Fenton had an alter ego that beat the ectoplasm out of ghosts on a regular basis.

Personally, Sam wondered what it would be like living life as an undead. Would she suddenly rise from her grave one day? That probably wouldn't be unheard of considering where she was living in. She would call it a ghost town if it were...deserted.

Eventually, she was ready to head to the tomb. There were numerous signs saying NOT to enter the tomb, but she figured that she would be fine. After all, she had Danny Phantom on her side. What could possibly go wrong?

She would find out shortly.

Sure enough, there was in fact ghosts inside the tomb, like the warnings had implied. However, they didn't seem to bode no ill will to Danny Phantom. It felt rather strange. In fact, it seemed like they were trying to warn HIM about something.

What could it possibly be?

Danny, Tucker, and Sam decided to pull out some flashlights so that they could investigate their surroundings. They might as well explore the tomb a bit, even if the ghosts were telling them to stay away. Danny wasn't too good of a listener as Mr. Lancer would attest.

On the walls were drawings of various different creatures...creatures that she had only seen in mythology. It was rather peculiar.

Unfortunately, she eventually ended up being separated from Tucker and Danny when suddenly a trapdoor opened up beneath her feet. Down she went.

"Sam!" exclaimed Danny.

"Danny!" bellowed Sam. Looks like she needed to watch her step a bit more. Of course, since Danny could fly, he NEVER needed to watch his step.

Fortunately, it wasn't a long fall...otherwise she would end up giving up the ghost. And yes, that was an ironic metaphor considering the cartoon that she hailed from. It'd be particularly ironic if it happened to Danny Phantom...though it was doubtful anyone that was not part of Danny's rogues gallery would want that. Not her at least.

"Alright, judging from all these booby traps, someone doesn't want me here..." noted Sam. Who built this tomb in the first place? She would like to know. It didn't seem to be Egyptian judging from the fact that they weren't even living in Egypt...

Curious, she uncovered a rather strange book. What exactly was a book doing in a place like this? It certainly seemed out of place, that was for sure. Most books she recalled were on bookshelves.

"Huh? What's this?" asked the goth. It didn't look like any book she had ever seen inside her school library. In fact, it looked rather ancient. On the cover there was an eye that seemed to be staring right at her. Also, the book was colored red.

It was unsettling, but she decided that it was also rather intriguing. Should she read it? Her mother did tell her not to judge a book from its cover...but it didn't seem to be an ordinary book.

"Well, I guess I'll just dust it off a bit..." said Sam, trying to do just that.

Apparently, the book was known as the Monstronomicon...and the author was a man known as Frank Romero. What a peculiar name.

"Frank Romero? Never heard of him..." stated the goth. Perhaps he was one of the founders of Amity Park or something like that. Just how old WAS the book? It was probably older than the Declaration Of Independence...and that was over two centuries old at this point.

She wondered why exactly he had decided to make that book in the first place. Judging from the fact that she had never heard from him, he wasn't a best-selling author. Perhaps this was the only book that he had ever written...

She decided to read through the book.

Eventually, she came across a message that was rather interesting.

Apparently, it was written in Latin...and it didn't involve pigs. She didn't even eat bacon.

Still curious as ever, she decided to read it out loud.

"Et replete terrem...et hoc monstrom." read the teenage girl. What a peculiar message. Who exactly WAS Frank Romero? It would be rather interesting meeting him, though she wasn't sure if he was even alive.

Suddenly, she noticed something rather alarming as she flipped through the pages.

On the first page of the book, there was a message saying "YOU MUSN'T READ FROM THE BOOK!" in big red letters. It sounded like whoever wrote it, they meant it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"If he didn't want people reading the book, then why did he write it in the first place?" asked Sam. It seemed kind of...crazy. Maybe there was something embarrassing inside? Or maybe it was his diary...

However, it didn't exactly LOOK like a diary. Wouldn't there be a lock? She knew she kept a lock on hers. What if Valerie got her hands on it? She would die of embarrassment...and then Danny would have to take her to the Ghost Zone where all the other ghosts were.

Suddenly, the book began to vibrate.

"What the-" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Shortly afterwards, the room was filled with darkness. She could hear evil laughter and what appeared to be the sound of various individuals running out from the tomb.

What was going on? It was all happening so fast.

Sam noted that perhaps she should have listened to the author's advice. But apparently, it was too late to do anything about it now.

A few seconds later, something bit her on the neck.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sam. That hurt.

For some strange reason, she got the feeling that she had done something very bad. VERY bad. Was Santa putting her on his naughty list this year? She was hoping to get some video games this year.

However, after a few seconds, the room was no longer filled with darkness and it was rather quiet. Maybe she was imagining things?

She decided to close the book. After that incident she was feeling rather nervous. Maybe she shouldn't read anything else from that book like that message had said. Not out loud, anyway. Although, she WAS curious what else was in that book.

On the other hand, her neck was still hurting a bit. What exactly had bitten her? Was it some sort of bat?

She decided that maybe it was probably nothing...although she DID feel a bit strange.

Fortunately, Danny and Tucker managed to find her a few minutes later. In Danny's case, he simply phased through the floor. Tucker had to take the stairs...much to his chagrin. Sometimes he wished that HE could go ghost. But as it was, he was a normal boy and his friend could wipe the floor with him if he wanted to...thankfully, he did not.

"You alright, Sam?" asked Danny.

"We were worried about you..." said Tucker.

"I think so...I just got bitten in the neck, that's all." stated Sam.

"Do you know what bit you?" inquired Sam's nerdy friend.

"Perhaps it was a hungry bat..." noted the girl. Or a thirsty bat, whichever it was.

Now that Danny thought of it...it did look like there were bite marks from a bat on Sam's neck. Perhaps she was right.

"Can we go home now? I think I've had enough encounters with the paranormal for one day..." asked Sam. What exactly was inside that book? And why did the author not want to find it?

Was the book what the ghosts were trying to warn Danny about? She sure hoped that this wasn't the start of something terrible.

"Alright." nodded Danny. That seemed fair. Sometimes he needed a break from fighting ghosts too. Fortunately, aside from the haunted tomb, he hadn't been encountering many ghosts lately.

It looked like life was good for him.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all agreed to head home, Sam deciding to keep ahold of the book even though she had been told not to read from it.

Who knows? It might be useful one day.

Little did Sam know that her life was about to change forever.

Just like Danny's did.

 _I hoped that you liked this chapter. Of course, you can probably tell what she was bitten by. The title alone would probably give it away. And just for the record, she'll only be half-vampire...just like Danny is half-ghost._

 _Sound good?_

 _In the next chapter, we're going to learn a bit more about the book that Sam read through. There was a reason why the author didn't want people reading it out loud._


	2. Chapter 2: Out For Blood

_In this chapter, Sam's going to discover the effects that vampire bite has on her. That's right, she's going to get powers like Danny...well, maybe not quite like Danny. She's half-vampire, not half-ghost._

 **Chapter 2: Out For Blood**

After that peculiar incident in the tomb when she opened a book and something bit her in the neck, Sam was feeling a bit strange...but she decided it wasn't a big deal.

The rest of the night went rather well for her. She went to bed without a problem and was sound asleep.

But when she woke up in the morning, she noticed something quite peculiar.

As it turned out, she was sleeping on the ceiling...upside down.

How had she gotten up there? And why exactly was she sleeping upside down? Shouldn't she be sleeping...rightside up?

Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell on her bed.

"What's going on?" asked Sam. Was she simply imagining things? How did she even get up there?

Curious, she noticed footprints on the ceiling where she had slept earlier. Perhaps she WASN'T imagining things.

"OK, this is really weird..." answered the girl. Of course, at this point, she was quite used to weird things. She was living in Amity Park after all. Still, she was under the impression that she wouldn't try sleeping on the ceiling.

She wondered what was going on as she went down the stairs.

For some strange reason, she was feeling rather thirsty...but she didn't want water.

She decided to go check out her garden. Last time she checked, it was flourishing...and it still was.

At that very moment, Danny Phantom showed up.

"Hey, Danny." said Sam.

"Hey there, Sam." greeted Danny.

Curious, Danny noticed that the bite mark on Sam's neck had disappeared.

How did she heal so fast? It was really weird.

Suddenly, he pricked his finger on a thorn.

"Ow!" exclaimed Danny.

Immediately, a small amount of blood began to drip from it.

"I need to pay more attention to my surroundings..." noted the phantom boy.

Suddenly, Sam felt the urge to lick the blood off of Danny's finger.

She did just that.

"What the-" exclaimed Danny.

Much to her pleasant surprise, she found that the blood tasted rather delicious.

"Mmm..." stated Sam. She would love to have a second helping of that.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked the boy. Something told him that Sam wasn't quite herself.

"What? I'm fine." answered the girl. Why did she suddenly have a hankering for some tasty blood? She never recalled wanting to drink blood before. It was quite weird.

Since when did Danny's blood taste like cherry filling?

Shrugging, she decided to give Danny a band-aid...even if she wanted to suck on Danny's blood a little more.

Did it have anything to do with the book that she had read? It did say not to read it...but unfortunately she had noticed it too late.

Perhaps she should do a bit more research on that book. Was there anything written about it?

Alternatively she could try figuring out about the author.

She decided to visit the Amity Park Library. That seemed as good of a place for information as any.

"Let's see now..." stated Sam.

Eventually, she managed to find something.

"What can I possibly learn about Frank Romero..." questioned the girl.

She would find out soon enough.

"What's this? Hmm...it seems that Frank Romero hunted monsters...monsters that plagued Amity Park...hmm, it seems that ghosts aren't the only thing terrorizing Amity Park..." noted Sam.

Sam decided to take a closer look at the book.

Apparently, it was full of various different creatures. From the looks of it, Frank Romero had been hunting creatures for quite some time. In fact, he seemed to know all about them.

There were creatures of all shapes and sizes.

She started to wonder if Frank Romero had somehow managed to find a way to imprison them all. She had never seen any monsters in Amity Park...unless you counted the ghosts of course.

"How intriguing..." stated Sam. What kind of monsters used to plague Amity Park?

Suddenly, she remembered reading the text in the book saying not to read from it...she wondered if she had unleashed something by accident.

A few seconds later, something unexpected happened. Out of the blue, she grew fangs.

"What the-" exclaimed Sam. At least she didn't have a toothache.

She was starting to wonder if she was turning into a bat. That would explain a lot.

And yet, she still seemed to be acting completely human. For one thing, she didn't feel like going into a cave and sleeping there...though she could probably look for some livestock if she wanted to drink some more blood.

What exactly was SHE turning into? Was she becoming a ghost? She didn't die recently.

Perhaps she could ask Jazz, she was pretty smart...

...or maybe she could look into the book a bit more.

She found something that interested her.

Apparently, there was an article in the book about vampires...as she knew, vampires liked to drink blood. Also, they had rather sharp fangs.

It then occurred to her that maybe she was turning into that...but why?

She then noticed something else...vampires had the ability to infect others by biting them if they chose to do so.

She then remembered being bitten in the neck by what she believed to be a bat. Was it a vampire?

If so, it looked like she was going to be starring in a lot of horror movies. While she was at it maybe she should swap out her bedroom with a crypt.

Speaking of which, she was starting to transform.

All of a sudden, she had become a bat.

"Aah! What's happening to me?" asked Sam.

Strangely, she could still talk while she was a bat.

Frantically, she began to fly around the library, bumping into several different things in the process.

Oddly, she still resembled her human self somewhat, even if she technically wasn't human anymore.

On one hand, flying around was kind of fun. It reminded her a bit of Danny Fenton when he went ghost. On the other hand (or should we say wing?), she had no idea how she was going to change back.

Well, until it happened spontaneously.

"Oof!" exclaimed Sam. It felt so strange being trapped in the wrong body, but at least it was over now. But would it happen again? And if so, when?

Sam wondered if she could control it or not. It seemed to happen so suddenly.

Well, it seemed time to head home.

However, as she started to head back home, she noticed that she was moving really fast.

It was strange.

"At least I won't need to use the bus anymore." thought Sam.

Suddenly, she began to smell a foul odor.

"What's that smell?" asked Sam.

As it turned out, somebody was eating a garlic sandwich. That person was Dash...who would probably be jealous of Sam since she was faster than he was.

Quickly, she covered her nose.

"Ugh..." murmured Sam. Who invented garlic anyway? She hadn't liked garlic even before she had been bitten by a vampire.

She decided that she should get away from Dash to get rid of the smell.

However, her nose also seemed to be more sensitive as well. She was picking up a lot of smells, such as the bakery down the street.

"Now that's a nice smell..." noted Sam.

Suddenly, she noticed something right above her.

It was a grand piano.

"Look out below!" exclaimed one of the men in charge of the music store.

"I told you you should have been more careful with that!" bellowed another man.

However, much to her surprise, Sam was simply able to grab it and place it outside. Not only that, but the grand piano seemed to be falling in slow motion...though she supposed that she was simply imagining that.

Sam wondered if the vampire bite had affected both her muscles and her reflexes.

Well, the sun was starting to go down, so more than ever she should head back to her house.

Fortunately, she made it back before dusk.

Unsurprisingly, her parents were happy to see her.

"Glad to see you home!" exclaimed Sam's dad.

Immediately, he gave Sam a hug.

"Glad to be home too." agreed Sam, though not as enthusiastically as her father.

For some strange reason, Sam's parents were a lot more cheerful than their daughter was. Sam wondered if they actually were her parents.

According to the doctor, the DNA tests DID match up, so they SHOULD be related.

Perhaps she was simply a black sheep.

She decided that she was going to drink some soda.

However, though she noted that it tasted rather good, she wanted to drink more blood.

But she got the feeling that she couldn't simply bite on her mother or father's neck and start having her fill. That wouldn't make her parents happy...though she wondered if they ever weren't happy.

She decided that maybe she would relax in her bed, though she was still wondering if the effects that the vampire bite had would change her life forever.

Now that she thought of it, this was a bit similar to what had happened to her friend Danny, wasn't it? She seemed to recall him touching something that he shouldn't and he ended up having his DNA infused with ectoplasm.

Of course, she had decided against playing with the ghost portal. She was worried that things might not turn out so well for her.

Besides, she already had her own set of powers now. What would Danny think about that? He would probably start to feel less unique...

...but she figured that there wasn't much that she could do about it. Besides, having vampire powers could be rather interesting. She wondered what could she do with them.

She decided to take a look outside the window.

She noticed that the sun was starting to go down.

"That's a rather nice sunset..." stated Sam.

Suddenly, she started to feel stranger than ever.

"Whoa..." said the goth.

Eventually, she passed out on the floor.

When she woke up, she wasn't quite feeling like herself.

She decided to look in the mirror.

She gasped in shock.

As it turned out, she now had red hair, was wearing a strapless red dress, had red eyes, and she was wearing red gloves on her hands.

Much to her disappointment, her new outfit didn't allow her to expose her midriff.

"Awww..." complained Sam. She loved doing that.

Now that she thought of it...since when did vampires have reflections?

Then again, she supposed she still might have some humanity left in her.

Nonetheless, she was hankering for blood.

Perhaps if she looked outside, she would be able to find some.

She decided to climb out the window.

As she did so, she transformed into a bat once again.

"How do I turn this on and off?" questioned Sam.

She decided to try imagining herself as a human...or a vampire...or whatever.

This worked rather well, and she turned back into what she was before...well, technically, she had gone vampire as of now.

"There we go..." stated Sam.

As it turned out, Mr. Lancer was nearby, reading a newspaper.

She could simply walk up to him in her vampire form and suck out his blood, but he didn't want to give him a heart attack. That would be cruel.

So, she decided to simply transform into a bat and drink his blood from there.

Strangely enough, Mr. Lancer did not feel anything when she bit into his neck, though he rubbed it shortly afterwards.

"Huh. Must have been a flea or something." noted Mr. Lancer.

Sam noted that drinking Mr. Lancer's blood made her strive to do great things...like Mr. Lancer himself.

Next was Pauline, who was practicing cheerleading.

Sam noted that her blood tasted rather unpleasant. She might not want to try that again in the future.

Dash's blood didn't taste any better either, though she noted that it also made her feel rather energetic. Apparently that was why they called him Dash. He was currently out for a jog.

However, as she looked for more victims, she wondered if there was an easy way to track them down. Fortunately, she had a good sense of smell and hearing...but was there another way?

Suddenly, she let out a screech that alerted her of her nearby surroundings.

"Well, that was rather simple..." noted Sam. Echolocation was so useful.

Not only that, but when she tried using it in her vampire form, it was as effective as ever. Apparently, it didn't matter whether she was a bat or a vampire.

However, though Sam was actually finding being a vampire to be rather entertaining, she wondered something.

How was she going to change back?

Not only that, but she had a problem.

As it turned out, there was an angry mob that was aware that there was a vampire in the area.

And unfortunately, back in the old days, people would hunt vampires to prevent them from terrorizing their village.

Sam noted that unlike her, those vampires were most likely evil and therefore their actions were justified...but they probably wouldn't believe her if she told them that she WASN'T evil. The angry mob was probably crazy like that.

At that very moment, the angry mob noticed her.

"Uh-oh..." stated Sam.

"Get her!" exclaimed the mob.

And just like that, Sam found herself being hunted down.

 _Well, it looks like Danny Phantom isn't the only hybrid in Amity Park. Sam is now half-vampire! Don't worry, she won't drink your blood. Well, maybe she will, but not all of it._

 _And unfortunately, it doesn't seem like things are going too well for her right now._

 _In the next chapter, Sam is going to take on the angry mob...but is going to find herself facing a more challenging opponent._


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire vs Ghost

_In this chapter, Sam's going to take on the mob...it's not going to be difficult for her since they don't know what they're up against...however, they're going to face more a challenging opponent. You might be able to tell who it is by the title._

 _And yes, Danny's not the only one that suffers from bad publicity...unfortunately._

 **Chapter 3: Vampire vs. Ghost**

Sam wondered how she was going to take on so many people at once. It seemed like she was heavily outnumbered. They really didn't want vampires in their neighborhood, it seemed.

And yet, only Jack, Maddie, and Valerie seemed to be doing anything about the ghosts in the neighborhood, other than Danny himself.

However, she then remembered that she was part vampire now.

"Oh, right..." stated Sam. That would be a good thing to remember.

She decided to let out a bat screech, similar to how she used her echolocation.

Unfortunately, it was not nearly as strong as Danny's Ghostly Wail was...after all, she hadn't had her powers for as long as Danny had.

However, it was enough to disorient the mob. Some of them conveniently dropped their weapons.

"Well, I probably won't have to worry about those anymore." noted Sam.

This gave her an opportunity to strike.

Immediately, she started attacking the mob so that they would leave her alone.

This worked surprisingly well. Already, some of them were retreating.

"More bark than bite, huh?" questioned Sam.

However, others decided to stand their ground.

Quickly, they started poking her with their pitchforks and threw rocks at her.

But, much to her pleasant surprise, this didn't hurt Sam at all. In fact, they tickled.

Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Why isn't this working?" questioned the villagers.

"Must be supernatural toughness..." acknowledged Sam. It seemed like nothing short of dropping a missile on the city was going to bring her down.

Eventually, the villagers gave up and decided to go back home. Maybe they simply weren't cut out for vampire hunting after all. At least they probably didn't have to worry about her when the sun came up.

"Well, that was rather easy..." stated the girl.

Suddenly, she let out a sonic screech, breaking a nearby window.

"Whoops." said Sam.

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom was busy watching TV. Right now he was watching a horror movie.

That movie just so happened to feature Nosferatu.

"Thank goodness I never will have to meet a vampire..." remarked Danny. Enough crazy things happened with him around as it was.

Suddenly, the movie was interrupted with a sudden news report.

"Not again!" exclaimed the fourteen-year-old. Why did Amity Park have to be haunted? At this rate he would never be able to retire from ghost hunting.

"Let me guess, a ghost is attacking the city..." stated Danny. Before, he was rather terrified. But now, he was rather used to it.

Sure enough, it appeared to be just that. Apparently, Amity Park was being terrorized by a creature of the night, and he needed to act so that everyone could sleep soundly in their beds.

"Looks like I'm going ghost!" exclaimed the phantom. What if he had a dollar for every time that he said that? Maybe he would be richer than Vlad Plasimus that way.

Immediately, he turned into Danny Phantom and phased through the wall.

He then began to fly towards Amity Park.

Oddly, his ghost sense didn't seem to be going off...like it always did whenever there was a ghost nearby.

He started to wonder if Amity Park was actually being attacked by a ghost.

However, a screaming crowd of people reassured him.

"Something tells me I should try going in the opposite direction of where they're running..." stated Danny Phantom. It was only a matter of time before he found the specter that way.

"Run! Run away!" exclaimed one of Amity Park's citizens.

Looking around, he discovered who the citizens were so frightened of.

Strangely enough, she didn't seem to be doing anything. She was just sitting on top of a building.

"Am I going to be stuck like this?" thought Sam. She wasn't sure what her family and friends were going to think.

And yet, the civilians seemed to be pointing directly towards her.

Well, if she was terrorizing Amity Park. then he knew what he had to do.

Immediately, he shot an ectoplasm ray at Sam.

Fortunately for Sam, her reflexes were rather quick and she was able to avoid it in time, though she wasn't paying attention to Danny.

"She's fast..." noted Danny.

"Who could have shot that?" questioned Sam.

She looked around, and got her answer.

"Danny?" asked the vampire girl.

"What? How does she know my name?" inquired Danny. Was the "ghost" playing mind tricks on him?

Sam raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Danny didn't recognize her in her new form.

Of course, people didn't recognize Danny in his phantom form either, regardless of how similar he looked to his human form.

For a moment, Sam thought about telling Danny who she really was...

...but she figured that Danny probably wouldn't believe her. After all, if Danny told people that he was Danny Phantom (though he probably wouldn't on account on wanting to keep his identity secret), people would think that he was joking.

Besides, it would be interesting if she had a sparring partner so she could practice her new abilities.

Of course, she was worried about hurting Danny too much...but she then remembered that Danny had once become a puddle of goo and reassembled himself from there...he would probably be fine.

Also, she was hungry for blood...again. And she already knew at some level what Danny's blood tasted like.

Unable to help herself, she lunged towards Danny and began to drink the blood from his neck.

"Hey! Get off my neck!" bellowed Danny.

Sam decided to just that, once she got her fill.

Suddenly, she got the urge to try giving Danny a taste of his own medicine.

Much to her surprise, she could shoot ectoplasm rays now. Curiously, her ectoplasm blasts were red instead of green. Perhaps it had something to do with her being part vampire?

"Ow!" exclaimed Danny.

Sam wondered how she was able to do such a thing.

Perhaps when she drank Danny Phantom's blood she also absorbed some of his ectoplasm.

Well, it worked in her favor, didn't it?

Immediately, she and Danny got into a beam struggle.

"A climatic beam struggle...go figure." murmured Sam.

For some strange reason, Danny noticed that this "evil spirit" reminded him of someone that he knew...but who exactly was it?

Ultimately, it ended in a stalemate, as both of their beams fizzled.

Perhaps they should try something different.

Quickly, Danny began to make some copies of himself, as if he possessed a copy printer.

"That's a lot of copies..." noted Sam.

Perhaps since she absorbed a portion of his powers, maybe she could do something like that too.

Suddenly, she burst into a bunch of bats.

"Let's go with that." thought the vampire girl.

Immediately, each of the bats began to swarm Danny.

"Get them off me!" exclaimed Danny.

Sam wondered if she should call off the bats. As it turned out, she had transformed into a bat herself during the attack.

But as it turned out, he had a way to counter that.

Immediately, he used his ghost powers to become transparent and invisible.

Shortly afterwards, the bats gave up and returned to Sam.

"Where did he go?" asked Sam.

Suddenly, she picked up his scent.

"Oh, there he is." stated the vampire.

Sure enough, Danny was zooming straight towards her.

However, since Sam could still hear and smell him, she was able to avoid it.

Realizing that turning invisible was proving to be ineffective, Danny turned visible again.

"How is she doing that?" questioned Danny. Did she have heat vision or something?

Hopefully she didn't have X-Ray vision. That would be...embarrassing.

Sam wondered if she had an ability that was similar to Danny being able to phase through walls...

...she decided to focus to see if she did.

As it turned out, she DID have a similar ability.

However, instead of simply turning transparent, she transformed into vapor.

"Why do I feel so light-headed?" asked Sam.

"That's because you turned into vapor..." explained Danny.

"Oh..." answered the vampire girl.

For some strange reason, his opponent didn't seem like any ghost that he had ever fought before. Was it some new sort of phantom? His parents would probably want to learn about it.

Now that she was no longer solid, Sam wondered if she could weaponize it somehow.

She most certainly could.

Spinning around, she was able to turn herself into a tornado.

She then began to spin around Danny.

"I'm getting dizzy!" exclaimed Danny. This was much like when his parents thought that he was going crazy.

Next time why couldn't they simply make him wear a straitjacket? Those actually MIGHT be comfortable.

Eventually, she transformed back into her vapor form.

"Ugh..." murmured Danny.

"Maybe I should call it quits." thought Sam. She didn't want Danny to have to give up his ghost fighting career.

"You're really good, you know that?" remarked the phantom.

"Thanks." answered the vampire girl.

"It's time for me to use my Ghostly Wail!" exclaimed Danny.

"Uh-oh." said Sam. She knew what THAT was.

Immediately, Danny began to use his Ghostly Wail, which everyone in the neighborhood could hear.

"Goosebumps!" exclaimed Mr. Lancer.

"What is that noise?" asked Paulina.

"Can you turn it down?" inquired Dash.

"I think I'm going deaf..." remarked Kwan.

This time, it appeared that Danny had the upper hand.

"Ugh..." answered Sam. So THAT was how it felt to get hit by the Ghostly Wail. Well, at least she wasn't TOO messed up...but she did feel pretty dizzy.

"Now it's time to use my Fenton Thermos!" exclaimed Danny.

Sure enough, Danny pulled out a rather familiar device.

"Um, about that..." said Sam.

Immediately, he activated the device.

"Time for you to head to the Ghost Zone!" bellowed the phantom.

Shortly afterwards, a green beam fired out of the device.

However, as it soon as it hit Sam, nothing happened. She wasn't sucked inside at all.

Danny's jaw dropped in shock.

"Why isn't this working?" questioned Danny.

He sighed. It looked like he was going to have to go to his parents' workroom so that he could repair his device.

"You, uh, stay here or something. I'll be back!" exclaimed the phantom.

"I guess he doesn't realize that I'm a vampire." thought Sam.

However, as soon as he began to head home, they suddenly heard rather loud footsteps.

What was possibly making those noises?

Sam decided to take a look.

As it turned out, it was a cyclops. A big, hungry cyclops that dwarfed Danny Fenton's house.

And it didn't look like any ghost that Danny or herself had ever seen.

Immediately, the cyclops let out a roar.

"What the-" exclaimed Danny.

Unfortunately for Danny, the cyclops was wielding an enormous club.

The cyclops then proceeded to lift it above his head.

It quickly became apparent to Sam what the cyclops was going to do.

"Look out!" bellowed Sam.

"What the-" exclaimed Danny.

Fortunately, Sam shoved Danny out of the way before Danny Phantom became Danny Pancake.

"Aww..." complained the cyclops. He had even brought butter and maple syrup and everything.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it...why did you save me...from that giant...with an oversized club?" asked Danny. They were fighting just a few seconds ago.

"It's a long story..." remarked Sam.

Suddenly, the cyclops attempted to stomp on Sam with his giant foot.

However, due to her super strength, she was able to prevent it from squishing her.

She then knocked the cyclops down on his back.

"Someone's been eating their broccoli..." remarked Danny.

"Funny you should mention that, I happen to be a vegetarian..." stated Sam.

Once again, Danny started to wonder if he had met this "ghost" before.

Unfortunately, the cyclops was starting to get back up.

"Any ideas on how we should take him on?" asked Danny.

"Maybe we should try hitting him in the eye...that always seems to be a weak spot..." suggested Sam.

Danny nodded. That would be a good idea.

Immediately, Danny and Sam both fired ectoplasm rays at the cyclops' eye.

Blinded, the cyclops collapsed once again.

And this time, he hit his head on a nearby building.

"Oh my aching head..." complained the cyclops.

Suddenly, Sam's book began to vibrate.

"Huh?" asked Sam.

As it turned out, it was the Monstronomicon.

Sam wondered if she should try opening the book.

She did so...and much to her astonishment the cyclops was sucked inside!

When she flipped through the pages again, there was a picture of the cyclops inside the book.

"Wow." stated Sam.

At this point, she was feeling rather tired, mainly due to her battle with Danny.

Suddenly, she transformed back to normal.

Not only that, but her vampire fangs disappeared. Perhaps her first transformation was simply gradual.

"Huh. I guess that's how you do it." noted the vampire girl.

"Sam?" asked Danny.

"Um, hi?" greeted Sam.

"I don't get it...since when could you transform just like I do?" inquired the phantom. It was quite unusual.

"Since I got bitten by a vampire..." explained the goth girl.

Danny transformed back to normal as well. He might as well since he didn't need to fight the cyclops or Sam anymore.

"A vampire? I thought you were some sort of ghost..." questioned Danny.

"If I were a ghost, why would I want to drink your blood?" asked Sam.

"Oh..." answered the half-ghost. Now that he thought of it, he was wondering why his ghost sense didn't go off...and why the Fenton Thermos didn't work. It was making sense now.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I tried to send you to the Ghost Zone..." apologized Danny.

"It's fine. I was looking for a way to test my powers anyway..." said Sam.

"Why were you attacking the city though?" questioned the fourteen-year-old boy. Was she having a bad day?

"I wasn't attacking the city...I was just drinking a small amount of blood, that's all. The citizens were simply overreacting." explained the vampire girl.

"Oh..." answered the phantom. He wasn't a hero with good publicity either.

"Can we go home now? I don't want my parents to be worried about me..." stated Sam.

Danny nodded. His parents would get worried about him if he wasn't home in bed.

Together, the two of them began to head home.

However, as they did so, Sam was being watched by a ghost.

A ghost that wasn't too happy with her.

"What was she thinking?" muttered the ghost under his icy breath.

 _And the first person to find Sam's new secret is Danny...not a big surprise, is it? And yes, the Fenton Thermos will not work on Sam like it would on Danny. Perhaps SHE should be the one wielding it._

 _In the next chapter, we're going to find out who this mysterious ghost is...and what Sam needs to do._


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Job

_In this chapter, Sam is going to get a unexpected job offer. Well, she doesn't really have a choice. Like Danny, she needs to protect Amity Park from the numerous threats that are invading it. However, in her case, she ACTUALLY caused those threats. Ironic, eh?_

 _Also, she's going to get used to being a vampire. Fortunately, she knows where she can get some more blood whenever she's in vampire form._

 **Chapter 4: Unexpected Job**

Sam woke up from her slumber. She was feeling quite surprised. Not only had she become half-vampire (similar to how Danny became half-ghost), she was actually strong enough to hold her own against him.

Of course, it probably helped that she already knew about most of his powers since she hung out with him all the time.

"Was this all some sort of strange dream?" questioned Sam.

She decided to try transforming into a vampire again.

For a moment, it seemed like nothing was going to happen.

"Huh. I guess it was a dream. Well, I guess I'll just resume my normal life and-"

Suddenly, she felt her fangs growing in. She noticed that once again she was wearing red gloves and was feeling the thirst for blood.

"Wow. I guess it really WASN'T a dream." noted Sam.

Curious, she noticed that there wasn't a cloud in the sky today. It was really sunny.

"Wait...since I'm a vampire, does that mean sunlight kills me?" inquired the vampire girl.

She then noticed that she was standing directly into the sunlight.

"Uh-oh." said Sam.

Fortunately, it turned out that sunlight actually DIDN'T kill her.

"Huh. I was expecting to at least get a sunburn or something." noted the vampire.

However, she did note that in her vampire form she felt rather sleepy during the day. Perhaps vampires were simply a nocturnal species.

On the other hand, she had a tendency to stay up late BEFORE she became a vampire.

At that very moment, her parents started to knock on her door.

"C'mon, honey! It's a beautiful day outside! You don't want to miss it!" exclaimed her mother.

"I don't think that my parents want to know that I'm a vampire..." noted Sam. As if it wasn't ironic enough that she was a goth whose parents were almost always cheerful, now she was a vampire growing up in a cheery environment.

"How do I turn myself back to normal again?" thought the girl.

Fortunately, she was able to do it rather quickly this time. Interestingly, her transformations were indicated by red smoke appearing when she became a vampire and black smoke when she turned back to her regular self. She was starting to feel a bit like a checkerboard.

Deciding to satisfy her parents, she decided to open the door and enjoy the fresh air and how sunny it was outside, even if going out in the sunlight seemed like the last thing a vampire would do.

"Alright, mom. Let's go outside." stated Sam.

"Splendid!" exclaimed her mother.

Immediately, Sam went along with her mother and father, who were looking at the sun while wearing shades.

"What a nice sunny day..." remarked her father.

"Please let there be a solar eclipse, please let there be a solar eclipse..." murmured Sam.

Unfortunately, a solar eclipse did not happen.

"Darn it." stated the girl.

"By the way, you should go to school soon. Wouldn't want Mr. Lancer to be unhappy with you." suggested Sam's father.

Sam smiled. Maybe there was a dark corner in the school somewhere where she could relax away from all the sunlight.

Immediately, she began to make her way towards her school.

In the hallway, she saw Danny Phantom.

"Hi, Danny!" exclaimed Sam.

"Hey Sam...how's the vampire powers?" inquired Danny.

"Pretty good...though I suppose I shouldn't have bitten people and drank their blood..." answered the vampire.

"And yet you lecture me about me being irresponsible with my powers..." stated the phantom.

"Yeah...that was easy for me to say back when I was still human..." noted Sam.

"Still, the urge to drink blood IS rather hard to control..."

"Well, you seemed to enjoy drinking mine..." acknowledged Danny.

"Yes, I did." nodded Sam.

"Well, if you want I suppose you could drink more of my blood if you wanted to...just make sure not to make me pass out, alright? I might need to do ghost hunting later." answered the phantom.

"Thank you, Danny!" exclaimed the vampire.

Immediately, she hugged Danny.

Shortly afterwards, they both began to blush. Sam decided to let go of Danny before she got too embarrassed.

"By the way, thanks for saving me from that cyclops." stated Danny. If it weren't for her, things wouldn't have ended well.

"Well, I suppose after all the times that you saved me I figured you would want to cash in a favor..." noted Sam.

"You've got a point there...and yet, it didn't seem to be a ghost. What exactly was it?" inquired the ghost boy.

"I haven't seen anything like it before." nodded the vampire girl. Amity Park was starting to become even weirder than normal.

Anyways, it was time for class.

"Wait, I didn't accidentally turn Mr. Lancer into a vampire, did I?" inquired Sam.

At that very moment, Mr. Lancer came in wearing a vampire costume.

"Aah! What have I done?!" exclaimed the girl.

"Good morning class. Today there was a mixup at the dry-cleaners and they switched my outfit with that of some Halloween fanatic..." explained Mr. Lancer.

Sam sighed in relief. But what about Dash and Paulina?

Curious, she looked around, and noticed Dash had vampire fangs!

Sam gasped in shock.

"Like my vampire dentures?" asked Dash to Sam.

Immediately, he took them out.

Sam sighed in relief once again. But had Paulina gotten infected?

Sam turned to Paulina...and noticed that her skin was pale.

Sam's jaw dropped on the floor.

Suddenly, Paulina wiped off her face.

"Whoops! I think I put on too much makeup!" exclaimed Paulina.

"Whew..." said Sam. Apparently she hadn't created any vampire followers after all.

"Well, that's a relief. I was starting to worry that I was going to turn the entire school into the legion of the walking dead." thought the vampire to herself.

How horrifying that would have been.

"Today we shall be learning about bats..." explained Mr. Lancer.

Immediately, Mr. Lancer handed each of them a paper detailing what they needed to know about bats.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. At this point she knew about them like the back of her hand...or maybe her wing. It depended on whether she shapeshifted or not.

"Is something funny, Miss Manson?" asked her teacher.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" exclaimed Sam.

"Hmph." grumbled Mr. Lancer.

About thirty minutes later, it was the end of class.

"Is it just me, or is Mr. Lancer our only teacher?" asked Danny.

"Yeah...it's as if he's principal, gym teacher, math teacher, you get the idea..." noted Sam.

It felt quite weird.

Well, now that was class was over, it looked like they wouldn't be seeing him again until tomorrow.

"What do you think he does after the students leave the classroom?" inquired Sam.

"He probably comes up with new ways to torture us." answered Danny.

 _Meanwhile inside Mr. Lancer's classroom..._

"Well, that's it for today's class. Now it's time for me to actually do something fun." remarked Mr. Lancer.

Immediately, Mr. Lancer pulled out a remote.

He pressed a button and suddenly a disco ball appeared.

Also, he turned off the lights.

He then put on a disco uniform and began to dance.

"Oh yeah! FUNKY TOWN!" bellowed Mr. Lancer.

 _We now return to Danny and Sam..._

"We're probably better off not knowing." said Sam.

"Yeah..." nodded Danny.

However, as they started to walk back home, they suddenly heard rustling in the bushes.

"Did you hear something?" asked the boy.

"It's probably n-"

Suddenly, Sam's eyes began to glow red.

"Sam! You alright?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I think so. My vision was flashed with red for a moment there..." stated Sam. Did this have something to do with her vampire powers?

Shortly afterwards, she heard Mr. Lancer shouting the title of a book out loud...as usual.

"The Goblins Of Labyrinth!" bellowed Mr. Lancer.

"Should we check on him?" asked Sam.

"You do that. I'm heading home." answered Danny.

"OK..." stated the goth girl.

Curious, Sam took a peek through the window to see what was going on.

As it turned out, there were three goblins making a mess out of Mr. Lancer's office. Several desks had been tipped over, books had been ripped, and pencils had been snapped.

Up until now, Sam thought that goblins only existed in fairy tales.

Speaking of Mr. Lancer, he was currently hiding behind a desk. Apparently, he was scared out of his mind.

"I better do something about all this." thought Sam.

Immediately, she decided to transform into a vampire.

But before she did so, she wondered if she should say a battle cry. It seemed appropriate.

"I'm going vampire!" exclaimed Sam.

"You do realize that's essentially MY catchphrase, right?" asked Danny.

"Danny? I thought you were going home." questioned the girl.

"I forgot my backpack." explained the boy.

"Oh...alright then. Vampire up!" exclaimed Sam.

"HEY!" bellowed a nearby half-Chinese American preteen boy with spiky hair who lived in New York City as its protector who was dressed in a red jacket and was wearing blue cargo shorts.

"Sorry, Jake Long." apologized the goth girl.

Sam continued to think of a catchphrase that was original.

Finally, she thought of something.

"I'm going out for blood!" exclaimed Sam.

Jake Long and Danny Fenton applauded.

Shortly afterwards, she transformed into a vampire.

She then went to rescue Mr. Lancer from those demented goblins.

"Alright you little green-skinned troublemakers, it's time for you to face a creature of the night!" exclaimed Sam.

As soon as the goblins saw Sam in her vampire form, they cowered in fear.

"That's right, you should be afraid of me!" bellowed the vampire.

Immediately, Sam wondered what she should do with them.

She then remembered that she still had the Monstronomicon...the book that was indirectly responsible for giving her powers in the first place.

Opening up the book, all three of the goblins were sucked inside.

She then closed the book shortly afterwards.

"Is it safe to come out now?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"I guess." nodded Sam.

Curious, Mr. Lancer slowly peeked from his desk.

He then screamed in shock.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula! A bloodthirsty vampire!" screamed Mr. Lancer.

Immediately, his teeth began to chatter.

"Whoops..." thought Sam to herself. She forgot that vampires gave people nightmares.

Well, now it was time to head back home. She turned into a bat and flew her way there.

Afterwards, she changed back to her human form. Fortunately, the smoke she generated when transforming back didn't get into her lungs.

"Good to have you back!" exclaimed Sam's Mother.

"Good to see you too." nodded Sam.

Since her day had been crazy once again, Sam decided to visit her room.

However, much to her surprise, there was a ghost there.

"So much for enjoying the rest of my day." remarked Sam.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, young lady?!" exclaimed the ghost.

Taking a look at the ghost, she noticed that he was wearing glasses and was dressed in a red labcoat, similar to what Jack and Maddie Fenton typically wore. Also, he had a black mustache and short hair, and was shorter than she was.

"I don't know what I've done!" bellowed the girl.

"You don't know what you've done?! You let every single monster I imprisoned in this book out and let them wander free!" screamed the ghost.

At that very moment, she realized who the author was.

"Frank Romero? Is that you?" inquired Sam.

"Yes, it is I, Frank Romero! The fabled monster hunter! And you, young lady, have undone my life's work!" bellowed Frank Romero.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" asked the teenage girl.

"You bet it is! You had better put all the monsters you released back inside or I'm going to haunt your house forever!" exclaimed the ghost.

"You do realize that I can just call my friend Danny and he'll use the Fenton Thermos to send you to the Ghost Zone, right?" asked Sam.

Frank Romero gasped.

Quickly, he grabbed Sam.

"Please! Put the monsters back in the book! I'll do anything!" screamed the author of the Monstronomicon.

"Alright, but I don't know how I'm going to catch them a-"

Suddenly, Sam's eyes glowed red again.

"That glow..." stated Sam.

Suddenly, she noticed a heckhound chewing on her socks.

"Hey! Those are mine!" exclaimed the girl.

The heckhound started barking at her.

Frustrated, she pulled out the Monstronomicon and trapped the dog inside of it.

"I'm starting to wonder if I have some sort of monster sense..." answered Sam.

"Apparently you do!" exclaimed Frank.

Curious, Frank directed Sam to the window where a minotaur was reading a newspaper.

Sam's eyes turned red again.

He then directed her to a nearby bookcase where a fairy was sleeping.

Sam's eyes turned red yet again.

Finally, he pointed underneath a rug where a gremlin was scratching the floor.

Once again, Sam's eyes turned red.

"Ah-ha! You do have a monster sense!" bellowed Frank Romero.

"Can you please stop that? It's getting annoying..." stated Sam. Now that she thought of it, this was rather similar to Danny's ghost sense.

As soon as the monsters noticed Sam held the Monstronomicon, they all fled.

"Smart." acknowledged the vampire girl.

"Well, you probably know what to do. Just put all the monsters back into the book and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened." said Frank Romero.

Suddenly, Sam's dad knocked on the door.

"Honey, is everything alright in there?" stated Sam's dad.

"If you need me I'll be in this poster...someone's a real goth." remarked Frank Romero.

"I know." nodded Sam.

Immediately, he went into a nearby poster, causing it to resemble Frank back when he was still alive.

"I liked that poster." complained the girl.

"Is everything alright?" asked Sam's dad.

"Everything's fine." nodded Sam.

"Good!" exclaimed Sam's father.

Immediately, he went to watch TV.

"I've got a lot of work to do." remarked the vampire girl.

She was starting to know how Danny felt.

 _Oh dear...it looks like Sam did something very naughty when she read from that book. Well, now she needs to hunt down all the monsters and put them back inside their book where they belong. She doesn't want them causing any trouble._


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Attention

_In this chapter, Sam is going to start working on putting the monsters back in the book where they belong. However, she's going to gain the interest of another half-vampire...just like Danny got the attention of another half-ghost. Sometimes history repeats itself._

 **Chapter 5: Unwanted Attention**

Since Frank Romero had demanded it from her, Sam decided that she might as well put all the monsters that she had released from the book back inside where they belonged. Amity Park was already having enough problems as it was.

Immediately, she transformed into her vampire state. She doubted that she was going to have an easy time catching the monsters while she was in her human state.

"I'm going out for blood!" exclaimed Sam.

Fortunately, she found one soon enough.

As it turns out, there was a slime monster eating out from the trash can.

He was eating rather ravenously. Somebody did not have any table manners.

Sam pulled out the book and sucked the slime monster inside.

Unfortunately, some of the slime got on her face.

"Darn it! I'm going to have to wash it off later." noted Sam as she pulled out a towel.

Personally Sam wondered if she should simply wait for the sun to go down since she wasn't a daytime person.

But she figured that it would be probably be best not to keep Romero waiting. He was going to get impatient with her if she wasn't doing her job. Since she had made a mess, she should be the one to clean it up, right?

She decided to look around to see if there were any monsters.

However, she then remembered that wasn't necessary.

"Oh, that's right...whenever there's a monster around my eyes turn red..." noted Sam.

Sure enough, her eyes turned red, indicating a monster's presence.

This time, it appeared to be some sort of gargoyle.

"Funny, aren't both vampires and gargoyles similar to bats?" inquired Sam.

The gargoyle nodded. They were fairly similar.

Sam once again opened the book and swallowed the gargoyle inside.

However, she got the feeling that some monsters would be harder to capture than others. Simply opening the book might not be enough for them.

At that very moment, what appeared to be a dragon showed up.

He looked ferocious, to say the very least. Not only that, but his scales were coated black and he had rather sharp-looking fangs. Also, his eyes were glowing red.

Immediately, he breathed fire on Sam.

Sam had in fact encountered dragons before...however, this one wasn't spectral at all.

Sam tried opening the book, but the dragon resisted the suction.

It looked like she was going to have to weaken him first.

Sam tried shooting the dragon with ectoplasmic rays.

Apparently, this was rather effective, because the dragon let out a roar.

"Your breath smells." complained Sam.

In retaliation, the dragon swatted Sam with his tail.

She was sent flying...but since she could turn into a bat that wasn't really something that she needed to worry about.

After doing that, she turned back into her vampire self and resumed fighting the dragon.

This time, she decided to try drinking his blood.

However, she quickly noted that the dragon's blood tasted rather spicy, so she stopped drinking it.

Getting angry, the dragon started trying to claw Sam in the face...but her reflexes were too good.

Immediately, she grabbed the dragon by the arm and tossed him into a nearby building.

"I hope I don't get sued for property damage." thought Sam.

Fortunately, the building was not too heavily damaged.

At this point, the dragon was feeling rather dizzy.

"Maybe now it's time for me to use the book." noted the vampire.

Immediately, she pulled out the Monstronomicon and used it to swallow up the dragon.

"Well, that's something for me to be proud of." stated Sam.

She decided to go tell Frank Romero the good news.

"I caught some monsters for you!" exclaimed the vampire girl.

"I have to admit, you're catching the monsters a lot faster than I ever did..." noted Frank Romero.

"Maybe it's because I have powers and you don't?" inquired Sam. She DID possess super speed.

"I might not have had powers when I was alive, but that doesn't mean I'm not tough." answered the monster hunter.

"I can see that." nodded the vampire girl. How else would he be able to catch all those beasties?

"I suppose it might also have to do with the fact that none of the monsters seemed to have left Amity Park..." suggested Frank Romero.

"Perhaps they like it here?" stated Sam.

"Possibly..." answered the ghost.

"By the way, what do you think I should call myself now that I've become a vampire heroine?" questioned the vampire.

"Maybe Sammi Bloodsucker?" suggested Frank Romero.

"I prefer Sam...but I think that will work out just fine." answered Sam. It had a ring to it.

Curious, Sam noticed that a local newspaper boy was handing out newspapers.

She decided to go see if there was anything interesting in the headlines.

As it turned out, Amity Park had acknowledged her heroics...though at the same time they seemed rather frightened of her.

Sure enough, there was her in the picture along with the defeated dragon.

"Well, I'm getting famous rather quickly." noted Sam.

She wondered if she could go tell Danny about it. She was starting to follow in his footsteps...which he didn't leave as a ghost.

Once again, it was almost time for school.

"Off I go." said Sam, transforming into a bat. She was starting to wonder if her bus driver was asking to himself why wasn't she taking the school bus.

Sure enough, Danny was heading to Mr. Lancer's class as well.

"Hey there, Danny. Did you read the newspaper?" asked Sam.

"I sure did! Way to go, Sam!" cheered Danny. It looks like Sam was doing a good job at being a vampire heroine...just like he was at being a phantom hero.

"Yeah...listen, the other day I got some bad news. You know the tomb close to Amity Park that we went to visit?" inquired the vampire girl.

"Yeah. What about it?" questioned the phantom.

"Well, I found this book and when I opened it I ended up unleashing a can of worms..." explained Sam.

"A can of worms? What's so bad about garden worms?" inquired Danny.

"I don't mean that literally." answered the vampire.

"Oh..." comprehended the ghost boy.

"Anyways, since I somehow managed to unleash all the monsters in that book, I need to send them back inside the book so that they don't cause any problems." explained Sam. Imagine all the destruction that they could use if Sam didn't do anything.

"How many monsters do you think were in that book?" inquired Danny.

"Enough to keep me busy for quite a while." answered Sam.

At that very moment, her eyes turned red.

"See? Here comes one now." said the heroine.

Sure enough, an angel showed up. She had a halo on her head and had white wings, and was wearing a white robe and sandals. She also had blonde hair and was skinny.

"An angel? What was THAT doing in your book?" questioned the phantom. He thought that angels were innocent.

"Technically, it's not my book...and I don't get it either." answered Sam.

"You are all going to be punished for your sins!" exclaimed the angel.

At that very moment, she turned to Dash, who was bullying a nerd.

Immediately, she zapped him with lightning, causing his hair to frizzle up.

"Ouch! Who are you?" asked Dash.

"It's Celesta...though I suppose you could also call me your worst nightmare." answered Celesta.

Dash gulped. Apparently his bullying career was over.

Celesta then turned to Paulina, who was bullying a girl who wasn't nearly as popular as she was.

She was laughing in her face.

In retaliation, Celesta zapped Paulina as well.

"Ow! That really hurt!" exclaimed the cheerleader.

"As much as I don't approve of Paulina and Dash's behavior, I think what Celesta is doing is a bit extreme..." answered Sam.

"You're right. I think they deserve a detention at the most. I'm going-"

Danny was interrupted when suddenly Jack and Maddie came in.

"Hello there son! How are you doing?" asked Jack.

"Check that. I'm NOT going ghost." answered Danny.

"You should probably leave this one to me." murmured Sam in Danny's ear.

Danny nodded.

Sam went into the janitor's closet, where the janitor was currently sleeping.

"I'm going out for blood!" exclaimed Sam.

With a puff of red smoke, Sam turned into a vampire.

"Huh? What?" questioned the janitor as he woke up.

At that very moment, Kwan ate a candy bar...and left a wrapper on the floor.

Sure enough, Celesta got ready to zap him.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed Sam.

Celesta turned around to where the voice was.

"A vampire, eh? I heard all about you and your race! You're evil bloodsucking fiends! For that you must pay!" exclaimed Celesta.

"Thank goodness Danny was never like this." noted Sam to herself.

Immediately, Celesta began to shoot lightning bolts at Sam, hoping to shock the vampirism out of the poor girl.

But of course, Sam fought back with some energy bursts of her own, hitting Celesta in the face with ectoplasm.

"Ow! I'm going to bring you to justice!" bellowed Celesta.

"I'm not sure you know what justice means." answered Sam.

At that very moment, Jack and Maddie Fenton noticed Sam.

"It's another ghost! Time for me to pull out the Fenton Thermos!" exclaimed Jack.

Danny quickly realized that his father was wasting his time.

"Um...dad..." warned Danny.

"Not now son! I'm busy ghost hunting!" explained Danny's father.

"Never mind then." said the phantom.

Immediately, Danny's father aimed the Fenton Thermos at Sam.

"Ready, aim, fire!" exclaimed Jack Fenton.

But as before, the Fenton Thermos did not work on Sam at all.

"Darn it! The thermos is broken!" bellowed Jack.

Danny sweatdropped.

"Watch over the ghost while I go to fix this, will you Danny?" asked Danny's father.

"With pleasure." nodded Danny.

Immediately, Jack and Maddie Fenton went to go fix the Fenton Thermos.

"I'm going ghost!" exclaimed the phantom.

Sure enough, Danny transformed into his ghost side.

Meanwhile, Celesta was throwing halo rings at Sam, hoping that one of them would give her a nasty squeeze.

However, Sam simply transformed into a bat and flew through them.

"Maybe I should be in the circus." noted Sam. Then again, the last time she had visited a circus, it was being run by an evil ringmaster who was using his staff to hypnotize ghosts to rob banks so that he could be filthy rich. That had ultimately backfired on him.

Suddenly, Celesta found herself being shot in the face with an ectoplasmic ray.

"Ow! Not again! Quit playing with those!" exclaimed Celesta.

"That wasn't me." answered Sam. She had a good feeling who it was.

Sure enough, it was Danny.

"Two against one? That's it, I'm out of here!" bellowed the angel.

Immediately, Celesta attempted to fly away.

However, at that very moment, Sam decided to try something.

Quickly, she used her powers to create a whip...a whip that was red and made of ectoplasm.

She used it to grab onto Celesta's legs.

"Hey!" exclaimed Celesta.

She then used the book to swallow Celesta inside.

"I'll be back to make you suffer the consequences of your actions!" bellowed Celesta as she was swallowed inside.

Curious, Sam noticed there was a sticky note on one of the pages.

"Please note that sometimes monsters may end up escaping from the book. If that happens...well, you'll have to put them inside again." read Sam out loud.

"Maybe she isn't kidding." thought the heroine to herself.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of her...for now anyway. Anyways, as I said before, congratulations on being in the newspaper. Of course, I've been in several issues already...but I'm still proud of you." noted Danny.

"Thanks." nodded Sam.

And yet for some strange reason, she got the feeling that being in an issue of the newspaper wasn't entirely a good thing. She wondered why.

 _Meanwhile at a haunted mansion somewhere in Transylvania..._

Inside a rather scary mansion, a woman was feeling rather frustrated.

This particular woman had blonde hair, was was wearing a sleeveless white dress, was wearing white gloves on her hands that went almost up to her elbows, and was wearing high heels that were colored like pearls.

Much like Vlad Masters, she was rather rich...though unlike Vlad, she did not resort to devious means in order to become rich. She in fact had an occupation prior that got her a lot of money.

But as she knew from experience, money could not buy happiness. Right now she was feeling upset.

At that very moment, her butler came in. He was a short man with brown hair and a mustache wearing a tuxedo and had a monocle on his left eye.

"Is something wrong, mistress?" asked the butler.

"Yes, there is. For years I've been searching for the book of Monstronomicon...and yet I've had as much luck finding it as I've had trying to find a decent channel on TV!" exclaimed the woman.

Immediately, she began to flip through the channels...not finding anything particularly interesting.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll find it someday." answered the lady's servant.

"You keep saying that, but it's not making it any easier." said the woman.

"Anyways, do you have my paper?"

Her butler handed her the local newspaper.

"Let's see now..." stated the lady.

Immediately, her eyes opened in surprise.

Sure enough, there was a vampire on the headline picture...and in her back pocket was the Monstronomicon!

"Yes! I found it! I finally found it!" exclaimed the woman.

"You did?" asked the butler.

"It looks like my years of searching have finally paid off...now I just need to find the vampire girl..." answered the lady.

"But how are you going to do that?" inquired the servant. He didn't really know anything about her at all.

Curious, the woman decided to shuffle around the newspaper.

She discovered something else that was interesting.

Apparently, a teenage girl named Sam Manson had successfully managed to grow a giant beanstalk.

"I don't know how I did it!" exclaimed Sam Manson. In truth, she had exposed it to ectoplasm by accident.

Curious, the lady tried matching Sam up with the vampire in the picture.

She noted that the two of them looked quite similar.

"Hmm...I think I might know who this vampire girl is..." noted the lady.

"You do?" asked the butler.

"Why don't you send her an invitation to my mansion?" inquired his mistress.

"You got it!" exclaimed the man.

As he left the room, the lady began to smile.

"I've waited SO long for this." remarked the woman.

 _Well, Sam's starting to get the hang of things. But unfortunately it appears that someone has taken an interest in her, someone that's bad. It looks like Danny's not the only one whose going to have an arch-nemesis pretty soon._

 _In the next chapter, Sam's going to get an invitation to a mansion. But things aren't quite what they seem. And did I mention that the mansion is haunted? Spooky...but I suppose you can't expect much else from Danny Phantom OR its fanfics._

 _Also, when you remove the "I" from mansion you get Manson. Rather ironic for Sam considering where SHE'S going, huh?_

 _I'll see you later._


	6. Chapter 6: Nemesis

_In this chapter, Sam's going to pay this mysterious woman who's so interested in her a_ _visit, though that's not to say that she doesn't have her suspicions_. _Little does she know that she's about to become her arch-enemy..._

 **Chapter 6: Nemesis**

Sam relaxed in her room. For a while, her eyes hadn't turned red. Perhaps she was doing a good job putting the monsters back inside the book.

Either that, or they had found a way to hide from her.

Near the door to her house, her parents were expecting some mail.

"Here's your letter!" exclaimed a voice.

That of course was the mailman.

"I wonder what's in the mail today?" questioned Sam's mother.

"It better not be jury duty." answered Sam's father.

Fortunately, it was not jury duty.

Instead, it was a letter from the Feratu Estate.

"Feratu Estate?" questioned Pam.

Pam decided to take a look at the letter.

Dear Mr and Mrs. Manson,

You have been invited to a party at the Feratu Estate. There will be many guests and the host is none other than Kari Feratu herself. We look forward to seeing you there.

Sincerely,

The Feratu Estate

"Wow! I feel so excited!" exclaimed Pam.

"So do I!" bellowed Jeremy.

At that very moment, Sam walked towards her parents.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. What are you so excited about?" inquired Sam.

"We just got invited to a party at the Feratu Estate!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"A party? Why would she invite you?" asked the teenage girl.

"Why question it? We're going to a mansion!" bellowed Pam.

"What's so exciting about visiting a mansion? We're already rich." pointed out Sam.

"That may be so, but I heard that it's much bigger than ours!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Who invited you, anyway?" questioned the goth.

"It's Kari Feratu! Everyone in Amity Park has heard of her!" bellowed Pam.

"She's the wealthiest person in the history of ever!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"What about Vlad Masters?" inquired Sam.

"She's the OTHER wealthiest person in the history of ever!" shouted Pam.

"Why are you so excited about visiting a mansion? We're already rich..." noted the teenage girl.

"Yes, but she's much richer than we are!" bellowed Jeremy.

"Why would she invite us to a party? We don't even know her!" asked Sam.

"Now would be a good time to get to know her then!" exclaimed Pam.

"Did I mention that her first name rhymes with "Scary"?" inquired the girl.

"Stop being such a party pooper! Why can't we just go out and have fun?" inquired Jeremy.

"Alright, fine. But I still don't feel comfortable about this." answered Sam.

"Good! We'll wait for you in the car! Get ready!" exclaimed Pam.

Immediately, Pam and Jeremy went inside their car and buckled up.

Sam decided to take a look at the letter.

"At least the letter looks innocent enough..." thought Sam.

Suddenly, she noticed that there was a splotch of blood on the letter.

"Or not." answered the girl.

Reluctantly, she entered the car along with her mother and father. Something told her that her parents had no idea what they were getting into.

In the process, she left behind the Monstronomicon.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So...was the invitation sent?" asked Kari Feratu.

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Manson called us and told us that they were on the way here." answered the butler.

"Good. Apparently they don't suspect a thing. Everything is going according to plan." stated the vampire.

"What was the plan again?" inquired the man.

"Not now! The audience is reading this! You'll spoil everything!" bellowed Kari.

"Sorry!" apologized Kari's butler.

"Here, I'll whisper it into your ear." said the billionaire.

Immediately, Kari whispered into Kari's butler what her evil plan was and what it meant for the Mansons.

"What about the scared rights of guests? Apparently you're throwing that out the window." noted the butler.

"Well, MOST of the guests are going to enjoy the party. Just not all of them." answered Kari.

"I see..." nodded the man.

"Now then, be sure to answer the doorbells for me, will you? We don't want to keep our guests waiting." said the woman.

"Yes, my lady." answered the butler.

Immediately, her trusty servant went to stand guard at the door.

"Soon the Monstronomicon shall be mine..." remarked Kari.

 _About half an hour later.._.

"We're here!" exclaimed Pam.

"Oh joy." remarked Sam.

Curious, Sam decided to take a look at the mansion. It was black as ink and the windows were colored red. Also, there appeared to be gargoyle statues standing right outside the door. It gave her the creeps. The door was colored orange.

Jeremy rang the doorbell.

"We're here!" exclaimed Jeremy.

Immediately, Kari's butler opened the door.

"Come right this way." answered the man.

"Well, I suppose it's going to be a honor to meet Kari Feratu in the flesh...even if I don't really trust her." answered Sam. She already knew from Vlad Masters that not all aristocrats were to be trusted.

At that very moment, she heard footsteps. Somebody was walking down the stairs.

"Greetings. I'm so glad that I have guests coming to pay me a visit." spoke Kari Feratu as she walked down the stairs.

Sam noted that for some strange reason that Kari Feratu was wearing an outfit that she would never wear in a lifetime. Why would she ever want to dress in white? She was astonished. And why on earth did she love dresses?

On the other hand, her parents admired her fashion sense.

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of people compliment me on my beauty. Perhaps that's how I got so popular in the first place." noted Kari.

"So, where are all the party guests? This mansion seems deserted..." answered Pam.

"Oh, that...well, it's going to take some time before all the guests get here. Until then, why don't you relax at my mansion for a while, will you? In a day or two we'll have up set up the decorations and all the guests will be here." asked the lady.

"Yes!" exclaimed Pam and Jeremy.

"Fine..." answered Sam.

Immediately, Sam, Pam, and Jeremy decided to take a look around the mansion. Scattered throughout the mansion were portraits of Kari's various ancestors.

Curious, Sam noticed Kari entering her personal chambers.

She decided to knock on the door. Maybe she was just being paranoid and Kari really was a nice lady. If that was the case, she would like to get to know her.

"Come on in." answered Kari.

Currently, Kari was standing on a sofa in front of a fireplace.

Sam noticed that for some strange reason there was a portrait in the room...but the picture inside the portrait had been ripped out. Apparently she had gotten mad at someone and had thrown their picture in the fireplace. But who exactly was it?

"Why exactly did you rip out that portrait?" thought Sam.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. It's someone that I met a long time ago. Anyways, he's dead now." answered Kari.

"I see..." nodded the girl. Sam was starting to wonder if Kari had something to do with his death.

"Anyways, I heard that you managed to grow a beanstalk...that's rather impressive, wouldn't you say?" questioned the lady.

For some strange reason, Kari Feratu sounded like Kari Wahlgren. It was rather ironic.

"Yeah, it was crazy." nodded Sam.

Currently, Tucker was trying to climb a beanstalk.

"Maybe there's a golden goose up there!" exclaimed Tucker.

Suddenly, the golden goose started to fly away from Tucker.

"Come back!" bellowed the boy.

"Have you seen my golden goose by any chance?" asked a loud and booming voice.

"Right now she's resting on a tree over there..." explained Tucker.

"Alright then." answered the giant as he began to climb down the beanstalk.

"Have you also heard of what's been happening at night recently? There's a vampire going around protecting Amity Park from danger...much like a certain ghost boy, I believe. They call her Sammi Bloodsucker..." questioned Kari Feratu.

"Yes...she's quite a heroine, isn't she?" inquired Sam.

"I've been looking forward to meeting her personally." noted the lady.

"You don't say?" questioned the teenage girl.

"Well, you go relax in your room. Let me know if you need anything." answered Kari Feratu.

"Thanks..." stated Sam. The more she interacted with Kari, the more mysterious she seemed. Who exactly was she?

She decided to go to her room and relax on a nice warm bed for a time being.

Taking a look, she noticed that the sun was going down.

"How long was I talking to Kari Feratu again?" questioned Sam as she took a snooze.

 _A few hours later..._

Sam yawned as she got out of bed. Right now she was looking forward to having a nice refreshing glass of milk.

However, as soon as she stopped outside, her eyes flashed red.

"Looks like I'm going out for blood." answered Sam. She wanted something to do anyway.

Immediately, she transformed.

As it turned out, there were living statues patrolling the mansion. They seemed to be possessed by spectral energy.

"I hope Kari doesn't mind that I break these..." noted the teenage girl.

Quickly, she began to shoot spectral energy at them.

As soon as it hit one, cracks began to appear.

Immediately, the living statues began to run after her.

However, Sam transformed into a bat and flew to the ceiling.

The living statues wondered where she had gone.

Their question was answered when suddenly she began to make an ectoplasmic bomb.

"I wonder if Danny ever managed to do this..." answered Sam. Since she was a vampire instead of ghost, the ectoplasm might work a bit differently for her.

The living statues noticed the bomb too late.

The bomb exploded, causing statue fragments and ectoplasm to scatter everywhere.

Unfortunately, since Sam had neglected to bring the Monstronomicon with her, she wasn't going to be able to suck them inside.

However, it appeared that the statues wouldn't be causing trouble regardless.

"You know, I was expecting more of a challenge." remarked Sam.

"That can be arranged." answered a scary-sounding voice.

Sam looked around her, and gasped in shock.

Standing in front of her was some sort of vampire lord.

Oh wait, it was a vampire lady. This vampire was female.

"Another vampire!" exclaimed Sam.

"Another vampire? Oh, that's a half-truth." answered the vampire lady. What exactly did she mean by that?

Sam noticed that the vampire lady had long green hair, had pale white skin, green eyes, had two very large wings, was wearing a ripped green dress, had rather sharp claws, as well as green high heels. Her ears were also rather pointy like an elf.

Since she was a vampire, she couldn't really expect anything else.

"I'm taking you down!" exclaimed Sam.

"That's a rather bold statement. But I think you're rather outmatched." answered the older vampire.

Immediately, Sam shot an ectoplasmic ray at her foe.

However, much to her surprise, as soon as she hit the vampire, it burst into a swarm of vampire bats that began to swarm her.

"Aargh! Get off!" exclaimed Sam.

Immediately, Sam let out a screech and the bats left her be.

"Looking for me?" asked the real vampire lady.

Once again, Sam rushed to attack her.

Suddenly, the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Where did she go?" asked the teenage vampire.

"Are you still looking for me?" inquired a voice in the darkness.

Suddenly, Sam found herself being slashed repeatedly by the vampire's claws.

"Ow! This really stings!" bellowed Sam.

"I've been sharpening them lately. Maybe yours will come in someday." noted the vampire lady.

"Maybe..." answered the girl.

"By the way, I see that you've been drinking ectoplasm. I've been drinking quite a bit of it myself since I came here. Would you like me to demonstrate?" inquired the elder vampire.

Sam gulped.

Immediately, the vampire lady shot a large ectoplasmic ray at Sam...which unfortunately was bigger than any ray that she could create.

"You may be a vampire girl, which I will admire...but you're ignoring reality. You may be strong, but you're only a teenager. I'm an adult and I've got years of experience over you!" exclaimed the vampire lady.

"You got that right..." answered Sam. This was a fight she could not win, it seemed.

She was starting to know how Danny felt when he went up against Vlad Plasimus for the first time. This wasn't going well at all.

Immediately, Sam transformed into a bat so that she could try a sneak attack on her foe.

However, her opponent was one step ahead of her.

"Transforming into a bat, are we? Well, you probably won't mind if I do that too." answered the vampire lady.

Immediately, she transformed into a vampire bat...an enormous one bigger than any bat that she had ever seen. In fact, it was about half the size of a human being.

Quickly, the vampire bat began to chase after her.

She tried to fly away, but her opponent was too fast.

Immediately, her foe slammed into her and knocked her into the ground.

Sam transformed back into her regular vampire form state.

Her opponent decided to do that as well.

"And now it's time for my favorite part." noted the vampire lady.

Immediately, she opened her mouth widely, revealing her vampire fangs.

"Oh heck no..." answered Sam.

Wasting no time, the vampire lady rushed towards Sam and sucked out her blood.

Already weakened from her battle with her enemy, Sam passed out on the spot.

A familiar puff of black smoke appeared and she transformed back into her human form.

"Just as I thought. Sam Manson IS Sammi Bloodsucker. Well, they both share the first name, don't they?" inquired the vampire lady.

"Well, I might as well take this lady back to her room. She has a LOT to learn."

Suddenly, the vampire lady changed form as white smoke filled the room.

First, her vampire wings retracted into her back. Then, her fangs disappeared. Her green dress began to repair itself and became white. The same happened to her other articles of clothing as well. Her formerly pale white skin started becoming much darker.

Eventually, she was a normal human being.

That human being was Kari Feratu.

"That was a good feast." noted Kari.

Suddenly, Kari let out a burp.

"Whoops. It's a good thing everyone else is sleeping." acknowledged the lady.

Immediately, she took Sam Manson back to her form. Since she had the healing factor of a vampire, her injuries were already starting to heal.

"Good night. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. It's going to be a blast." remarked Kari Feratu.

Making it look like Sam had never left the room, Kari shut the door and went back to her chambers.

She then relaxed on her bed.

"Now, if only she'll tell me where the Monstronomicon is...I guess I'll just have to resort to bribery." thought Kari.

Immediately, she began to laugh evilly.

 _And it looks like Sam isn't the only vampire around. And yes, you're probably reminded of "Bitter Reunions" from Danny Phantom...since I liked that episode I figured I would make a chapter or two based on that._

 _In the next chapter, well you probably already know what's going to happen. Kari is going to try to take Sam as her apprentice...and since Sam can't take Kari on alone she's going to get Danny's help._

 _Now that I think of it, neither Sam or Tucker appeared in Bitter Reunions. That's a big difference, huh?_

 _Bye-bye now!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Vampire's Apprentice

_In this chapter, Kari Feratu is going to invite a bunch of guests for a party. However, it will become apparent that she has more sinister intentions. Will Sam and Danny be able to stop her?_

 _Also, she's going to make a deal with Sam. As you may know, she has something that Kari wants. A certain book that you can use to seal monsters. However, Kari has a different purpose for the book in mind._

 **Chapter 7: The Vampire's Apprentice**

Sam woke up after experiencing what felt like a nightmare. She dreamed that she had been beaten up by another vampire...a vampire that was way stronger than she was.

But perhaps it was just that. A nightmare.

However, when she looked outside, she noticed that Kari's butler was cleaning up a mess. It appeared to be rubble of some kind. Perhaps it was the possessed statues that she had destroyed earlier?

However, when she looked outside again, she noticed that the butler was gone.

She decided to go back to bed. Maybe it was just a coincidence...or maybe not.

At that very moment, Kari Feratu entered the room.

"Are you awake yet?" asked Kari.

"Hello?" asked Sam.

"Greetings! Why don't you go outside for a while? It's bright and sunny out..." asked Kari. It'd be a shame to miss out on the weather.

Sam noted that Kari Feratu seemed to have more in common with her parents than her.

"Can't I just sleep in?" asked Sam. She had stayed up fairly late last night, like she usually did.

"Surely you want to see whose going to be at the party...they'll be here any minute!" exclaimed the lady.

"Alright. But after that I'm going back to bed..." answered the girl.

Immediately, Sam went to the entrance to see who was coming in.

Sure enough, there seemed to be guests of all different sizes entering the building.

However, for some strange reason, her eyes were turning red every time one of them entered. Was it just her imagination? The guests seemed pretty normal to her.

When she turned around, she noticed that for some strange reason Kari Feratu was wearing shades.

"Why are you wearing shades?" asked Sam.

"So that I can enjoy the weather, of course! What else?" inquired Kari.

Sam started to get the feeling that Kari was hiding something...but she wasn't quite sure what. Why exactly she was she wearing sunglasses indoors?

"Since you clearly aren't a morning person, why don't we hold the party at night? Does that seem good?" asked the aristocrat.

"That seems reasonable." nodded the goth.

For a moment, Sam decided that maybe she should simply hang out and have fun during the party.

However, she then remembered her eyes glowing red whenever one of the guests entered the mansion, and started to wonder if something was up.

She decided that maybe she should give Danny a phone call. She wouldn't mind getting assistance if for whatever reason the party went sour.

She asked Kari on the matter.

"Can I invite some of my friends to the party?" questioned Sam.

"Alright, but don't get carried away." answered Kari.

Immediately, Sam went to her room so that she could call Danny. She pulled out her cell phone. It was a good thing she decided to take it with her...even if she made the mistake of not bringing the Monstronomicon. This mansion was haunted!

"Hello? Danny?" asked Sam after she dialed Danny's phone number.

"Hey, Sam. Do you need help with anything?" inquired Danny.

"Well, I had a nightmare in which a vampire beat me up..." answered the teenage girl. For some strange reason it felt surprisingly real. Since when did she ever dream like that?

"A nightmare in which a vampire beat you up? Reminds me of when I took on Vlad Plasimus for the first time...I thought it was just a dream until Vlad Masters showed me his ghost side..." noted the phantom.

"Yeah...now that I think of it, vampires do heal rather fast...maybe I already recovered from my beating..." suggested Sam.

"Are you saying you need help?" inquired Danny.

"I'm starting to wonder what Kari has planned for her party...I wouldn't mind if you showed up..." answered the girl.

"Alright, sure. Wait, whose Kari?" nodded the boy. Was she a friend of Sam's that she had never told him about? He didn't like being left out of the loop...like the time Tucker and Sam were gossiping about Paulina.

"Her full name is Kari Feratu...I'm visiting her mansion along with my parents since we got invited so suddenly..." questioned the vampire.

"That's rather odd." answered Danny.

"I know. That's why I figured I would invite you in case there was foul play involved..." explained Sam. "I'll text you the address."

Immediately, Sam did just that. The mansion was on 1897 Hemoglobin Avenue. Danny decided to commit it to memory so that he didn't forget.

"I'll see you there..." answered Danny as he hung up the phone.

As soon as he hung up, his breath suddenly turned cold.

He turned around, and he noticed Frank Romero inside his living room.

It looked like it was time to do his job.

"I'm going-"

"Wait! I'm not here to fight you!" exclaimed Frank Romero.

"You're not? Then what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"I'm looking for Sam...she left behind the Monstronomicon..." answered Frank.

"Oh, she said that she went to attend a party..." explained the phantom.

"A party, eh? Sounds like fun...who invited her?" inquired the monster hunter.

"Oh, some lady named Kari Feratu...I heard that she's filthy rich..." said Danny. For some strange reason she reminded him of Vlad Masters.

As soon as Danny mentioned Kari Feratu, Frank's eyes widened in shock.

"Is something the matter?" inquired the ghost boy.

"We have to get to that mansion! Now!" demanded Frank.

"Alright. No need to panic." recommended Danny.

Immediately, Danny picked up the Monstronomicon so that he could return it to Sam.

Both he and Frank then flew towards Kari Feratu's mansion.

 _At night..._

"Well, it looks like the party's going to start soon. I guess I should go downstairs and enjoy the fun..." noted Sam.

However, at that very moment, Kari Feratu entered the room.

"Hello, Sam! Could you do me a favor real quick? I would REALLY appreciate it." asked Kari.

"Um, sure..." nodded Sam. That seemed reasonable.

"Could you go to the attic and help me get some of my belongings? I've left them there for a while and they're starting to gather up dust..." explained the lady.

"Alright." answered the goth girl.

Immediately, Sam followed Kari to the attic, going up the stairs.

Sure enough, the attic was rather dusty, as Kari had implied.

"Now could you stand in this circle real quick? I need you to hold still while I look for where I put my possessions..." asked Kari.

Curious, Sam noticed that there was a rather strange circle nearby. It was red and somewhat resembled a star.

Sam decided to step in.

Suddenly, the strange circle began to glow.

"What is this? Some sort of mandala?" inquired the vampire girl.

Shortly afterwards, she found herself unable to move her legs.

"My legs! They're stuck!" exclaimed Sam.

She then tripped and found herself sitting on the floor, still unable to escape the mandala.

"Pretty nifty, huh? I designed it myself." asked Kari.

"That's it! I'm going out for blood!" exclaimed Sam.

"Not tonight, you're not!" taunted the lady.

Curious, Sam noticed that none of her powers seemed to work while she was inside the mandala. Apparently, it was used to ward off vampires.

"Why are you trapping me like this? Are you going to throw me a tea party or something?" asked Sam.

"Very funny..." answered Kari.

"Or is this some sort of evil plot that involves kidnapping me?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Something like that. You see, I've always wanted to meet another half-vampire like myself...and today I finally got my opportunity!" exclaimed Kari Feratu.

"Half-vampire? Wait a minute..." stated Sam.

At that very moment, Kari transformed into the exact same vampire that she had encountered last night.

"Huh. I guess I wasn't dreaming. I should have known..." remarked the teenage girl.

"When I'm in my human form...people call me Kari Feratu. But since I'm a vampire currently...why don't you call me..."

"Kari Anemia!" exclaimed Kari.

"Kari Anemia, eh? I guess you can call me Sammi Bloodsucker then..." answered Sam.

"Now that we both understand each other...why don't I cut you a deal?" inquired Kari.

"How'd you become a vampire anyway?" asked the girl.

"Oh, it's simple...I got bitten by a vampire, just like you did. And it's all my former partner's fault..." said the lady.

"Your former partner?" inquired Sam.

"That's a story for another night. For now, I think I have something that might interest you. As you may know, I'm a lot more experienced than you are. I can do things that you probably won't even discover for the next few years...you know those little monsters that you've been fighting? To me they would be a cakewalk...I could take on legendary beasts if I wanted to...though of course I would probably have to wait for them to show up...they only appear when a large amount of monsters gather in one area, in case you were wondering..." explained Kari Anemia.

"So, are you going to just brag all night about how tough you are?" asked the teenage girl.

"Don't be silly. I'm not arrogant like that. How about I take you up to be my apprentice? Think about it...you could become as strong as I am...maybe even stronger! You would have loads of power at your fingertips...it makes me excited even thinking about it." continued the vampire lady.

"Your apprentice?" inquired Sam.

"Of course, if you take up my offer you'll need to do me a favor..." stated Kari.

"Let me guess...you want me to renounce my father because he's a total idiot and he'll never amount to anything, am I right?" asked the goth girl.

"What? I would never make you do that! Who would even try?" inquired the vampire.

 _Meanwhile at Vlad Masters' castle..._

As Vlad Masters sat on his sofa and petted his cat, something suddenly occurred to him.

"Hmm, for some strange reason I feel like I made a big mistake...I wonder why?" asked Vlad Masters. For some strange reason it seemed to involve Danny and his obnoxious father.

"Meow!" exclaimed Vlad's cat.

 _Back at Kari Feratu's mansion..._

"If you don't want me to renounce my father, then what do you want from me?" questioned Sam.

"Oh, it's rather simple. You know that book you've been carrying around as of late?" inquired Kari.

"You know about it?" asked Sam with astonishment.

"Of course I do! You'd be surprised what you can do with it if you know how..." answered the vampire. "If I had my hands on that book, I could use it to build up an army of monsters...I'd be virtually unstoppable!"

Sam started to worry about Kari's mental stability.

"So what do you say? You give me the book, and I'll make you my apprentice. Sound good?" inquired Kari Anemia.

"More like evil." thought Sam.

"Just tell me where I can find it and you'll get to be a REAL vampire." explained the vampire lady.

"Sorry Kari, but I'm going to have to turn you down..." answered the goth girl.

"Oh...and why would you ever do that?" inquired the evil vampire.

"Oh, it's simple...one, you're clearly a megalomaniac." answered Sam.

"What, I'm not a megalom-I must have power..." contradicted Kari hypocritically.

"Second, you're also an evil villain, which I would never work with unless I was desperate." continued the teenage vampire.

"You got me there." answered the adult vampire.

"Third, you're a real pain in the neck..." stated Sammi Bloodsucker.

"Well, of course I'm a pain in the neck! I'm a vampire!" exclaimed Kari Anemia.

"Yeah, I get it." nodded Sam.

"Well, I suppose it is a big decision...I've had to make decisions like that myself in my lifetime...I suppose I should give you a while to decide...I'm going to the party so that I can feast..." answered Kari.

Immediately, she began to make her way back down the stairs.

"Wait...shouldn't you transform back into your human self?" asked Sam.

"Oh, that won't be necessary...you see, I'm going to be feasting on blood!" exclaimed Kari.

A few seconds after she said that, Kari licked her lips.

"Feasting on blood?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Yes...just like my guests are going to be feasting on meat..." continued the evil vampire lady.

"Feasting on meat? Wait a minute..." asked Sam.

All of a sudden, she then remembered her eyes turning red whenever one of Kari's guests entered the room...and that she was wearing shades when they were coming in. She must have been trying to hide the glow.

"My parents! No!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Sorry, Sam, but I don't really need them anymore. They brought you here and that's all I have to ask from them. Besides, they would only hold you back...I plan on training you all the time, and they wouldn't approve if you were to spend long periods away from home, wouldn't you say?" asked Kari Anemia.

Sam whimpered.

"If it makes you feel any better, I bet both their blood and their meat will taste quite delicious. At least my monster buddies are hoping so...oh, and one more thing. When you turn into a vampire, you shouldn't try to restrain your urges...you should embrace them!" exclaimed Kari.

Sam curled up into a ball.

Kari laughed as she went down the stairs. Tonight she was going to have her fill...and then some.

"What am I going to do?" asked Sam.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Looks like we're finally here!" exclaimed Danny.

"We would have been here a lot sooner if we hadn't stopped at Nasty Burger about three different times." scolded Frank Romero.

"But the burgers are delicious! And the soda! The SODA!" bellowed the phantom.

Immediately, Danny began to munch on a Nasty Burger.

"Mmm...that's one good burger." remarked Danny.

Frank Romero sighed. Someone was clearly a fast food addict. Why couldn't he be a vegetarian like Sam was?

"You know, if you eat that burger too fast, you might end up choking. And I should know. I'm a GHOST!" exclaimed Frank Romero.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll just save this burger for later. Let's go look for Sam, shall we?" asked Danny.

Quickly, Danny opened the door.

Immediately, he noticed that there was a lot of food and drinks on the table.

"Alright! Sam knows where to party!" exclaimed the phantom.

"Danny, we need to look for Sam." reminded Frank Romero.

"Oh, right. You do that, I'm going to have some fun!" shouted Danny.

Frank sighed, but he decided to do as he was told.

Meanwhile, Pam and Jeremy were enjoying the party as well.

However, they noticed that Sam was not at the party.

"Where do you think Sam is?" asked Pam.

"I sure hope that she shows up soon...she's missing out!" exclaimed Jeremy.

Immediately, Jeremy began to drink some fruit punch.

"I wonder where Kari is too..." questioned Sam's mother. Surely she would show up for her own party, right?

The two of them continued dancing.

 _It looks like Sam's figured out Kari's little secret...and she wants Sam to be her apprentice. Not a big surprise there._

 _In the next chapter, the full moon will rise...you can probably guess what's going to happen next. It's Danny Phantom to the rescue!_


	8. Chapter 8: Former Friendship

_In this chapter, we're going to learn that Kari Feratu/Anemia has a connection to Frank Romero. You're probably wondering what that is._

 _Incidentally, it's rather similar to Vlad Master's connection to Jack Fenton...I believe one reviewer said that Kari Feratu needed a cat, just as Vlad Masters does...not a bad idea._

 **Chapter 8: Former Friendship**

Though they were still wondering why their daughter was missing out on all the fun, her parents were still enjoying the party regardless. Kari Feratu had certainly invited a lot of guests. This party was going to be huge.

They decided to look outside because the stars were in the sky. If they were lucky, a shooting star would show up and they could make a wish.

Taking a closer look, they noticed that it was a full moon outside.

"Oh, would you look at that...it's a full moon tonight." noted Pam.

At that very moment, the party started to get rather...frightening.

All of a sudden, the guests that were in the party began to transform. As it turned out, many of them were werewolves. Others happened to be zombies. Some of them were vampires similar to Kari Anemia herself.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremy.

As it turned out, they were going to be the main course at the party.

"I'm so hungry right now..." noted one of the zombies.

"You're always hungry. You're a zombie." pointed out one of the vampires.

"Oh, right." remembered the undead monster. Since when was a zombie ever satiated?

"Let's eat!" exclaimed one of the werewolves.

Immediately, Kari Anemia's monstrous friends began to approach Pam and Jeremy.

"Aah! Let's get out of here!" bellowed Pam.

"Can't let you do that." answered Kari's butler from outside the mansion.

Immediately, he locked the door so that Pam and Jeremy could not escape the mansion.

"Very good, Abraham." applauded Kari.

Suddenly, Kari Anemia herself appeared. To Pam and Jeremy, she actually looked much more terrifying than the monsters that formerly appeared to be human beings.

The werewolves, vampires, and zombies began to cheer. Many of the monsters that were from the Monstronomicon looked up to Kari Anemia...though it hadn't always been that way.

"Why are they cheering like that?" asked Pam.

"It's Kari Anemia...one of the most powerful vampires in the history of ever!" exclaimed one of the vampires. Even the strongest vampire guest was not nearly as strong as Kari Anemia was.

Jeremy gasped. That did not sound good to them.

For some strange reason, this vampire lady seemed vaguely familiar to them. Had they met her somewhere before? Maybe it was in their nightmares.

However, at that very moment, Danny Fenton was noticing what had happened.

"Time for me to be a hero...again. I'm going ghost!" exclaimed Danny.

Immediately, he transformed into a ghost.

"Darn it! We can't eat ghosts!" complained a zombie.

"Too bad, isn't it?" taunted Danny Phantom.

Immediately, he launched ectoplasmic rays at the monsters that were attacking Sam's parents.

"I can't let you orphan Sam, now can I?" said the ghost boy.

Quickly, the monsters noticed the ghost boy who was trying to save the day.

"Hey, it's that kid who was on the news!" exclaimed a zombie.

"They call him Danny Phantom, right?" asked a vampire.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton when you need them?!" questioned a werewolf curiously.

"Funny you should mention them." answered Danny.

Immediately, he resumed attacking the various monsters that were at the party.

Unfortunately for them, since he was a ghost, their attacks seemed to be going right through him.

"Darn it! Why can't we harm him?" asked one of the zombies.

"Being a ghost has its perks, doesn't it?" inquired one of the vampires.

"You bet." nodded Danny as he punched the vampire in the face.

"Ow, I think you broke one of my fangs!" exclaimed said vampire.

"He broke one of my claws!" bellowed the werewolf.

"Maybe we should retreat and head to some other party." remarked the zombie.

"Leave? But you just got here..." said a voice.

Curious, Danny decided to take a look to see who it was.

It was none other than Kari Anemia.

"So, you're the one who set this whole thing up." answered Danny.

"Of course! But it appears that I have a party crasher...I guess I'll just have to crash into you..." remarked Kari Anemia.

Immediately, she lunged towards Danny and slammed into him with her fist.

"Oof!" exclaimed Danny.

"As you can see, I've honed my vampire reflexes for quite some time...people say that I can teleport...but technically I can't." answered the vampire.

Danny noted how fast Kari Anemia was. She might even be faster than Vlad Plasimus.

"So, you think you can stop me, do you? I will admit that I'm rather impressed you managed to take on my friends and were winning as well...but I'll have you know that you're a teenage boy while on the other hand am an adult. Can you guess whose stronger?" asked Kari Anemia.

"You remind me of my nemesis..." answered Danny.

"Do I? I suppose maybe I'll have a nemesis one day...but I don't you're it. You're not even a vampire." answered the vampire.

Immediately, she shot an ectoplasmic ray at Danny.

"Oof!" exclaimed the ghost boy. Much like Vlad Plasimus, Kari Anemia's rays really hurt.

"Guess what? I've met a lot of ghosts before you...and I've feasted on their ectoplasm. You'd be surprised what I can do with their powers." answered Kari Anemia.

Immediately, she created a sphere of spectral energy before tossing it at Danny.

Danny narrowly ducked underneath it, and it exploded, bursting through the wall.

"Oh dear, it looked like I just vandalized my own haunted mansion. But not to worry...I can fix that." answered Kari Anemia.

"Your haunted mansion? Wait a minute...you're Kari Feratu!" exclaimed Danny.

"Whoops. I might have let the cat out of the bag for this one. But no matter. I have ways of keeping people quiet." stated the girl.

"Good luck keeping ME quiet!" shouted the boy.

Immediately, he used his Ghostly Wail.

"Impressive. That's actually something a lot of ghosts would love to possess, even if they haven't been too successful at it. I know that the banshees invented it for one. But I have ways of countering it." answered Kari Anemia.

Suddenly, she let out a bat-like screech. And unfortunately, it was even louder than Danny's Ghostly Wail and it countered it completely.

"Gah! My ears!" exclaimed Danny.

"Now you know what it's like to be on the OTHER side of that attack. I think after this scuffle I think I'll train my new apprentice in the technique...assuming that she's willing to give me a hand." noted Kari Anemia.

Immediately, she grew claws on her right hand and used it to slash into Danny.

"Ugh! She's too strong!" bellowed the phantom. Personally he wondered who would win in a fight...Kari Anemia or Vlad Plasimus?

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is boring. I'm stuck inside a circle with nothing to do." answered Sammi Bloodsucker.

Suddenly, Frank Romero appeared carrying a broom.

Immediately, he used it to dust the anti-vampire mandala away.

"Thanks, Frank Romero. But how did you know where to find me?" asked Sam.

"Danny told me that you were going to Kari Feratu's mansion...how I wish that you didn't enter this place." stated the phantom.

"Who is Kari Feratu, anyway? She didn't tell me much about herself...though she did reveal that she's half-vampire, just like me." noted Sam.

Frank Romero sighed.

"Do you...two know each other?" asked the girl.

"As a matter of fact, we do. She used to be...my monster hunting partner." answered Frank.

"What?!" exclaimed Sam. Apparently, this was how she knew about the Monstronomicon.

This probably also had to do with the ripped portrait in Kari's mansion now that she thought about it.

"Yes. We used to go around hunting monsters so that we could make a world a better place. Together we designed a book that can be used to trap monsters inside, as well as gather information about them." explained the monster hunter.

"Sounds like you were a hero." answered Sam.

"That we were. Kari and I made millions off of the monsters that we caught. People even made statues of us...though I suppose none of them are in Amity Park, are they? Anyways, while I typically spent the money designing more monster-hunting equipment, Kari spent most of the money on herself. That's how she managed to afford this mansion. And it's not even her only household, either." said Frank Romero.

"She's rolling in the dough, isn't she?" questioned the girl.

"Yes. She's stopped spending so much nowadays, though every now and then she still purchases something precious. For the several years of our career together, things stayed pretty much the same. The monsters gradually learned to fear us, and eventually they stopped pestering the humans entirely. We were just about to retire, when we got a request about a vampire that was drinking the blood from the innocent. Apparently he hadn't gotten the memo that we were hunting monsters and that he should scram. Apparently he was either very brave or very stupid, or simply misinformed." noted the man.

"I see..." nodded Sam.

"However, just when we were about to send the vampire inside the book where it would spent its sweet time there...something unexpected happened." answered Frank Romero.

"What happened?" asked the girl.

"The vampire bit Kari." explained the ghost.

"It bit her?" inquired Sam.

"Yes, it did, and shortly afterwards, everything began to change." said Frank.

Sam was starting to get the feeling that she wasn't going to like where this story was headed.

"She started treating the monsters not like they were enemies but that they were friends of her instead, even when they were inevitably rampaging throughout cities or causing other civic disturbances. She just didn't seem enthusiastic about hunting monsters anymore. I then realized that the vampire bite had caused vampire DNA to merge with her bloodstream, and she was now half-vampire." noted the man.

"So that's how she got her vampire powers..." answered Sam.

"One day, Kari Feratu approached me. She asked me to give her the Monstronomicon so that she could use to it to release the monsters that we had taken from the book, and then rule over them so that we could use them to conquer the earth...maybe even the galaxy." explained Frank Romero.

"I guess she went mad with power." stated the teenage girl.

"Yes, she did. I immediately refused. I told her that she had gone mad with power, that there was no way I was going to allow her to use the Monstronomicon for evil, and that she had turned into the very thing that she had sought to protect the world from, both literally and figuratively." said the ghost.

"So, what happened then?" asked Sam.

"She said that our partnership was off. We weren't going to work as a team anymore. In fact, she didn't seem to want anything to do with me anymore. Knowing that she wouldn't rest until she found the book, I decided to hide it in a tomb where I believed nobody would ever find it. That's where you proved me wrong." answered Frank.

Sam rubbed her hand behind her head.

"Afterwards, I went home, and the next thing I know...I was a ghost." said the man.

"Maybe you died from despair? I know a ghost that died like that..." noted Sam.

"Now that I think of it, I probably did...I certainly don't think a monster finally did me in...though I certainly had some close calls. There's a reason I didn't try to take on all the monsters alone." remarked Frank Romero.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of ectoplasmic rays being fired.

"What's going on down there?" asked Sam.

"Hmm, it looks like Kari has found your friend. You're going to have to go down there and take her on. I doubt that Danny is going to be able to take her on alone. She's grown quite powerful from drinking so much blood over the years...and yet she keeps coming back for more. Truly her thirst is insatiable." acknowledged Frank.

"I can see that." nodded the goth.

"Mm-hmm." answered the ghost.

"Wait, are you going down to take her on too?" inquired Sam.

"That is something I plan to do...but not today. Farewell. I'll see you once you've gathered more monsters in the book." stated Frank.

"Goodbye." said Sam, giving her farewells.

Frank flew out the open window.

"Huh. I was wondering why it was starting to get cold in here." remarked the girl.

Immediately, she went downstairs to go fight Kari Anemia.

 _Meanwhile..._

At the party room, Danny Phantom was getting thrashed. None of his tricks seemed to be working. Apparently, Kari wasn't kidding when she said that she had consumed the ectoplasm out of quite a few ghosts.

"Sorry Danny Phantom, but I assure you, I ain't afraid of no ghost!" exclaimed Kari Anemia as she kicked Danny Phantom to the ground.

"You do realize that if my teacher were here, he'd be all over you for using bad grammar." remarked Danny.

"Oh really? Maybe I should drink some of his blood. I'd like to see what he would put on my report card then." taunted Kari Anemia.

Immediately, she got ready to launch another ectoplasm ball at Danny.

"I'm going to knock you straight to the Ghost Zone!" exclaimed Kari.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a familiar voice.

Curious, Kari turned around to see who had said that.

It was a surprise.

It was none other than Sammi, who was going out for blood once again.

"Oh, would you look at that? It looks you managed to find a way out of the mandala I set up for you...it looks like I was right to choose you to be my apprentice." remarked the vampire lady.

"I'm still not budging." answered Sam.

"Stubborn, now are we? I guess I'll just have to knock some sense in you." remarked Kari Feratu.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Danny.

Immediately, he fired an ectoplasm ray at Kari.

However, she blocked it with her hand.

"Talk to the hand, or maybe my fist. I'd like to punch you in the face personally. Maybe I'll loosen your gums." answered the vampire lady.

Suddenly, Kari Feratu was surprised when Sam fired another ectoplasmic ray at her, forcing her to use her other hand to block that one as well.

"Teaming up against me, are we? Well, I will admit that you seem much more formidable when you're working as a team instead of when you're apart. But I still think I can beat you, even if it's two against one." noted Kari Anemia.

"Don't bet it on it, Kari!" exclaimed Sam.

Immediately, Danny Phantom used the Ghostly Wail while Sam let out a bat screech.

The results were evident, and several windows shattered. Kari Anemia staggered a bit.

"Darn it! Those were nice windows...I guess someone's picking up broken glass tonight." noted Kari Anemia.

Kari's butler sighed.

Danny decided to use his ice abilities to toss icicles at Kari Anemia. Maybe in order to defeat his opponent he needed to make some ice cream.

However, Kari Anemia dodged every single one.

"I honestly thought you were faster than that." said Kari.

Suddenly, Sam dropped a chandelier on Kari.

"What?" asked the vampire lady.

She decided to look up.

"Oh, would you look at that." noted the vampire.

Immediately, the chandelier fell on top of Kari.

If she had been in her human form, that would not have been a pleasant experience at all. But since she was in her vampire form, she simply grabbed onto the chandelier and tossed it aside before dusting herself off.

"You know, maybe I should take you to court. You'll probably respect my property that way." said Kari Anemia.

"YOU'RE the one who deserves to be locked up!" exclaimed Sam.

"Oh sure. Put me in a cage in the zoo where all the other bats are. I bet they won't mind the company." answered the vampire lady.

Suddenly, she noticed that the moon was going down. It was going to be daylight soon.

"Oh, what's this? Hmm, it looks like I'm going to have to wrap up the party. My guests, you are all dismissed." said Kari.

Immediately, Abraham unlocked the door.

Shortly afterwards, all the monsters attending the party went outside.

"Thanks for the party! It was a blast!" exclaimed a zombie.

"I assure you that I'll throw another party once I manage to get my hands on the Monstronomicon, however long that takes. Anyways, I think it's time for me to take my leave as well." answered Kari Anemia.

"Isn't this your home?" asked Sam.

"I'm just retiring to my bedchambers. That coffin of mine is rather comfy. But just between you and me, don't assume that this is going to be the last time that we're going to sea each other. I assure you that we're going to meet again. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not this week, but sooner or later we're going to be crossing paths again. I promise you that." promised the vampire lady.

"Whoopee." remarked the teenage girl.

"Well, see you later! Tomorrow I'm going to be going shopping!" exclaimed Kari in a girly voice.

"I'm not into that." said Sam.

"That's too bad. Farewell!" shouted the vampire lady.

Immediately, she turned into a bat and went to her coffin to go to sleep.

Shortly afterwards, the sun went up.

Jeremy and Pam gazed at the sunlight.

"Was it all a dream?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes...let's go with that." answered Sam.

"We should really avoid reading so many scary bedtime stories..." noted Pam.

"I never liked them." said the girl. In fact, she had experienced a scary bedtime story.

Immediately, the four of them decided to head back home.

"Well, it looks I have a nemesis...just like Danny does. I guess we have a lot in common." thought Sam to herself.

It seemed inevitable that she was going to cross paths with Kari again...on the lighter side, she had Danny for her protection. But she got the feeling that she should work on her vampire abilities a bit more just in case. Kari Feratu knew her vampire strengths inside and out after all the years of being a half-vampire.

She was going to have to brave when the time comes.

Her archenemy would not rest until she had the Monstronomicon.

She was going to have to protect it from her.

Also, what was she hopping for? Jewelry?

"Personally I think she needs a new dress...that one's getting torn." said Sam.

Immediately, she drove away home along with her parents.

 _Well, it looks like Sam wins, for now. But I assure you that's not going to be the last that she sees of Kari Feratu...that's what she said after all. But for the time being, she's safe._

 _However, in the next chapter, Danny's nemesis is going to appear as well. Yes, I'm aware that Sam is the star of the show this time instead of Danny, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't include Vlad Plasimus as well. Though he's not the main antagonist of the show, he's actually going to be a major antagonist. So expect him to show up more than once as well._

 _I hope that you enjoyed the show...even if Pam and Jeremy didn't enjoy the party. It was a monster festival!_

 _Bye bye!_


	9. Chapter 9: Vlad Plasmius

_In this chapter, Vlad Plasmius is going to make his debut. Fortunately, Danny won't have to beat him alone this time. He has Sam on his side, remember? Well, technically he always had Sam on his side...but now she has superpowers._

 _It's a good thing really. Vlad Plasmius has gotten twenty years or so over Danny, so having backup will make his life a lot easier. As a side note someone told me that his last name was spelled Plasmius so I thank him for that. Sometimes I have trouble spelling the names of cartoon characters. At least I can remember Kari's._

 _Also appearing is Skulker. Unfortunately, he isn't equipped to dealing with vampires. Perhaps he should take a page from Kari Feratu's book. Rest assured that she'll be appearing again._

 **Chapter 9: Vlad Plasmius**

For some strange reason, Vlad kept hearing about a vampire that was hunting monsters and was imprisoning them inside a book. He also heard that there had been an outbreak of strange creatures as well. He was wondering what was going on in Amity Park. He knew that it wasn't his doing though he had done all sorts of evil things, especially to his former friend who took his girl away from him.

"A vampire? Since when were there vampires in Amity Park?" questioned Vlad. He thought that vampires were only the stuff of legends. Of course, he thought that ghosts were the stuff of legends until he became part ghost, so perhaps it wasn't as unbelievable as it sounded.

Now that he thought of it, Amity Park didn't seem quite the same lately. Just yesterday he encountered a rather large cyclops in his kitchen. He was munching on his chocolate cake, and he had terrible table manners. He punched him in the eye and he left, crying the whole time.

Fortunately, since he had so much wealth, he didn't have to worry about losing too much money because of them. Most of the monsters seemed to be concentrated in Amity Park anyway.

Still, he wondered where they were coming from. Oddly, they didn't seem to originate from the Ghost Zone.

Perhaps if he captured that vampire who was hunting them, maybe he could get some answers. She might know something about Danny Phantom that he could use against him.

Either way, he wanted to know what was going on in Amity Park. The park being haunted by all sorts of ghosts was one thing, but now it was being invaded by all sorts of mythological creatures? Who exactly could be responsible for it?

Fortunately, he had a mercenary that he could hire to gather information for him...he went by the name of Skulker. He recalled the time where Skulker had captured Danny Phantom for him, though he did have to stop him from killing Danny. Apparently there was some bad ectoplasm between the two of them. He wasn't too fond of Danny himself. He reminded him of Jack Fenton...and he wouldn't renounce his idiot father either. What was so special about him?

Alternatively, instead of paying Skulker to do it, he could try sending the ghost vultures to search for her...but he figured they might not be up for the task. She was a bloodsucking fiend and they would probably be terrified of her. And since they weren't a match for Danny Phantom they probably wouldn't be a match for Sammi Bloodsucker either.

Besides, they were currently dozing in their bird cage. It would probably be best if he didn't wake them up. What were they dreaming about, anyway?

Immediately, he pulled out his phone and began to dial a number on it. He was going to call Skulker. He had good prices.

"You rang?" inquired the fiery ghost.

"This is Vlad Plasmius. Are you ready to work for me again? You already know how much money I have..." asked Vlad Masters.

"I sure am! You always pay me so well..." noted Skulker.

"Of course I do. I'm one of the richest men in the world. Have you forgotten that?" remarked the millionaire.

"Whatever gets money in my pockets...and no, I have not." answered the bounty hunter. Of course, Vlad likely wouldn't be nearly as wealthy if he didn't have ghost powers. Danny Phantom had ghost powers too...but he used it for ghost hunting, not making money.

"Right...I need you to capture a certain vampire..." stated Vlad Masters.

"A certain vampire? That's new..." noted Skulker. He was under the impression that he would be going after a certain ghost boy. But it looked like that was going to have to wait for another day.

"Yes...she looks like this. Perhaps I can find a way to use her as a weapon against Danny Phantom..." suggested the phantom.

Vlad Masters texted Skulker a picture of Sammi Bloodsucker.

Skulker examined the picture closely.

Apparently, she dressed in red and had rather sharp fangs. She also had red eyes.

"I'll go fetch her then..." said the bounty hunter.

Immediately, he set out to go capture the vampires. He was going to make some money tonight.

 _A few hours later..._

Sammi Bloodsucker was doing pretty well as a monster hunter. She one-shotted a golem of all things.

"How did you get so strong?" asked the golem as he collapsed to the ground.

"I've been picking up things surprisingly quickly, I must admit. I'm kind of like Danny Phantom that way..." noted Sammi.

"Whose Danny Phantom?" inquired the earth elemental. Was he some sort of comic book character?

"You haven't heard of him? He's protecting Amity Park from ghosts...much like I protect Amity Park from the monsters I unleashed...it's a shame. But at least I have powers like Danny does now..." remarked Sam.

"Oh. Now I remember..." noted the golem.

Sam picked up the book and it began to swallow the golem. Despite its large size, the book was able to send it back inside where it belonged.

"It was nice chatting with you!" exclaimed the stone elemental as he was sucked it inside.

"Huh. I actually feel a bit guilty about sealing that one. Then again, I wasn't the one that sealed it in the book to begin with..." noted Sam. Perhaps if the golem stayed on his best behavior she would release it. This would probably make Frank Romero mad at her, but she figured that he was a reasonable sort of guy, especially since he was giving her a chance to undo what she had done.

At that very moment, she was spotted by Skulker.

"It looks like that's my target." thought the fiery ghost.

"Hey, you! Yes, you!"

"Huh?" asked the vampire.

Sam turned around and discovered there were a ghost standing a few feet away from her. She got the feeling that this was one of Danny's foes.

However, it seemed like he had chosen a different target this time.

"Strange, I was under the impression that you would be attacking Danny..." noted Sam.

"I'll deal with him later." answered Skulker. For now, he was going to get a huge paycheck.

Skulker tossed a familiar cube at Sam.

"Huh?" questioned the vampire.

It expanded and sealed her inside.

"What's this?" questioned Sammi Bloodsucker.

"It's a Spectral Energy Neutralizer...you're helpless!" exclaimed Skulker. The Fentons would love having that sort of device.

"Oh really?" inquired Sam.

She decided to put that theory to that test.

Quickly, she transformed into a bat and flew out of the box.

As soon as Skulker noticed what had happened, his jaw dropped in shock.

She then transformed back into her normal self.

"Was my Spectral Energy Neutralizer broken?!" exclaimed Skulker.

"I guess I'm not as helpless as you thought." noted Sam. Being able to shape shift into a bat was so useful. It made her rather stealthy.

Skulker wondered what was happening. That had never happened before. He really wasn't expecting her to break out of the box so easily. Even Vlad Plasimus himself would probably have trouble breaking out of that, and he was the one that had hired him to capture ghosts in the first place, no less.

"I guess your Spectral Energy Neutralizer isn't so effective on non-ghosts..." noted the vampire. If he had tried that on Danny, it clearly would have been different...but despite the similarities, she was not Danny.

Skulker sighed. It seemed that capturing Sam wouldn't be so simple.

Perhaps he was going to have to resort to brute force.

"Fine...if I can't capture you with the Spectral Energy Neutralizer, I'll just beat you with my bare hands!" exclaimed Skulker.

He proceeded to crack his steel knuckles.

"Punching a lady? I figured you would be more civil than that..." noted Sam.

"When you're a bounty hunter, you can't let things like that hold you back..." remarked the ghost.

"You've got a point..." nodded the vampire.

Skulker charged towards Sam, swinging his fists at her.

However, Sam countered by giving him a good kick.

This sent him flying back a few feet.

"How are you so strong?" asked Skulker.

"Vampires have superhuman strength...you should probably know that." noted Sam.

"Right..." nodded the bounty hunter. That was what he had heard about vampires...though he never thought he would be fighting one. Usually he went after ghosts.

Sam pulled out a crimson whip and started whipping Skulker.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" shouted Skulker. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem that his armor was protecting him from Sammi's attacks.

"Maybe you underestimated me..." noted Sam.

Skulker pulled out a plasma cannon and aimed it at her.

"Hasta la vista!" exclaimed Skulker.

"See you later? It seems like we only met a few minutes ago..." noted Sammi.

"Maybe I should learn what hasta la vista means..." remarked the bounty hunter. Surely there was some sort of Spanish ghost somewhere that could teach him that.

"Maybe you should." nodded the vampire.

Skulker aimed the plasma cannon at Sam, hoping to strike her down.

However, though one of the blasts hit her, it didn't seem to hurt her too much.

In fact, she seemed to be regenerating herself.

"Being a vampire gives me enhanced healing...good to know." noticed Sam.

"Where do you keep getting these powers?" asked Skulker. They didn't seem to be anything like any ghost he ever saw.

"Well, it does take me time to catch on...I think I'm learning fairly quickly though." noted the vampire. Even so, she didn't think that she would beat Kari Anemia in a fair fight...not without Danny on her side at least.

Perhaps she should do some more training, it might give her a hand if she has to take on Kari again...which she probably will. She was probably plotting something evil.

Since there was currently no villainy afoot, they transformed back into their normal selves.

"You know, I find it ironic that even though you're half ghost your parents happen to be ghost hunters..." noted Sam.

Danny did note that was rather ironic. Perhaps he would be better off telling his parents his secret so that they didn't try to send him to the Ghost Zone. There were a lot of ghosts that hated him there and it wouldn't be pretty.

"I know how ironic it is...of course, your parents happen to be bright and cheery even though you happen to be half vampire...in fact, they were different from you even BEFORE you became a bloodsucker..." remarked Danny.

"Yeah...we have a lot in common that way." nodded the vampire.

"I know...and just when I think we couldn't be more alike...boom! You get powers of your own..." answered the boy.

"Yeah...imagine if Tucker got powers...you know what happened the last time he got them...he was irresponsible. Didn't Spiderman teach him anything?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah...maybe he needs to read some more comic books." agreed Danny Fenton.

"Maybe I'll start reading Batman..." noted the gothic girl.

"I can see why..." nodded the teenage boy.

Sam transformed back into her human self so that her secret identity didn't get discovered.

"That's better. If I stay transformed for too long I start to feel the urge to drink some blood..." noted Sam.

"Yeah...sometimes I feel like haunting mansions...of course, Vlad's mansion is basically already haunted..." remarked Danny.

"True." agreed the goth girl.

 _Meanwhile..._

"You couldn't capture her?" asked Vlad Masters.

"I tried using the Spectral Energy Neutralizer...but it didn't work!" exclaimed Skulker. She simply turned into a bat and flew out of it. It was nothing short of a miracle...well, to him anyway. Sammi didn't seem too phased by the neutralizer.

Vlad sighed. It seemed that the Spectral Energy Neutralizer, though effective against Danny, wasn't so effective against Sammi. It seemed that her abilities were different...though like Danny she was able to use ectoplasmic rays. The difference was that hers happened to be red instead of cyan.

He was going to have to send someone else.

"No matter. Your paycheck is in the mail. I'll try sending Technus...maybe he can do the job." noted Vlad.

"Thanks...I'll use that to pay for a new suit..." remarked Skulker.

"I didn't think that you would be so small without it..." said the wealthy man.

"It's embarrassing!" exclaimed the tiny ghost.

"Does your girlfriend know about it?" inquired Vlad.

"No, she does not." answered Skulker.

"Maybe you should tell her then..." noted the ridiculously rich man.

"I'll tell her later!" exclaimed the bounty hunter.

"Perhaps I sent the wrong man for the job. It seems his technology is designed to capture ghosts...and as it turns out, Sammi Bloodsucker is nothing of the sort. Perhaps I'll send Technus. His technology abilities seem more versatile...though I've always wondered why he sounds like an Animaniac...that cartoon seems as old as time..." noted Vlad Masters.

Speaking of time, maybe he could pay Clockwork a visit and see if he would allow him access to the time stream. It might be helpful if he could learn about Danny Phantom's past.

On the other hand, Clockwork seemed worried about "Dark Danny" breaking out. If that happened, Vlad Masters would apparently regret it, though he didn't know why.

He decided to give Technus a call.

"Technus? I've got a job for you..." said Vlad Plasmius.

 _I might as well feature Vlad Plasimus since he happens to be Danny's nemesis. Of course, Sam has a nemesis of her own now. As you know, her name is Kari Feratu...or Kari Anemia. Whatever._

 _I might feature other characters from the series as well...I think I'll feature Kari Feratu as a prominent character though. She seems to be popular with the reviewers._

 _I think I'll feature Ember. I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter._


End file.
